L'amour et tout ce qui va avec
by meg1287
Summary: Suite de la vie de Kara. SI vous n'avez pas lu la fic d'avant le premier chapitre est un résumé donc il n'y a pas de problème. résumé: Retour à l'école après les vacances de Noël. Kara et Santana s'aime plus que tout. Il y aura problème avec Puck car Quinn a la garde de Beth. Le père de Santana sera de retour et Santana sera confronté à son avenir. rating m dans quelques chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, tout le monde._

_Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, c'est seulement pour faire un résumé de ce qui c'est passé avant pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la fiction (1) avant de lire la suite._

_La vie de Kara résumé: Kara et Santana sont des meilleurs amies depuis leur 6 ans. Kara a un frère Charlie. Santana est enfant unique et est dans le Cheerios mais pas Kara._

_Elles ont découvert qu'elles s'aimaient vraiment et elle se le sont avouer après avoir arrêté leur partie de jambe en l'air amicale_

_Elles ont donc commencé à sortir ensemble et Sam ( le cousin à Kara dans la fiction) la découvert et la conseiller de le dire puisqu'à L.A (le lieu de la fic) est ouvert là-dessus._

_Alors, Kara la avouer à sa famille, ils l'ont très bien prit._

_Quand Santana l'a avouer à son tour sa famille la rejeter. Elle est donc partie habiter chez Kara. Sa famille l'a très bien accepté et l'on même élu comme leur autre fille._

_Kara est rentré dans le Glee club. _

_La mère à Santana voulait la ravoir et après avoir parler et établie des règle et lui avoir dit qu'elle était maintenant divorce avec son père Santana est revenue chez elle pour son plus grand plaisir. _

_Santana est aussi rentrer dans le Glee club._

_Quinn sort maintenant avec Charlie (qui se connaissent depuis 12 ans) et elle a maintenant la garde de sa fille Beth car la mère adoptive a eu un accident. C'est donc elle et Charlie qui s'en occupe._

_Seul Santana sait qui est le vrai père. _

_Kara a eu un chien pour Noël et elle et Santana sont ensemble ouvertement._

_Santana et sa mère ont maintenant une très belle relation et Maribel refait sa vie avec un autre homme._

_Finalement, Santana et Rachel ont commencé un début d'amitié et Santana a conseiller Rachel de ne pas se marier avec Finn pour plusieurs raisons._

* * *

_Voilà donc le résumé de la vie de Kara. Le premier chapitre de la suite sera publier le 1er janvier! Merci de me lire :)_


	2. Rentré et nouvelle info

_Bonjour, bonjour! Ça va bien? J'espère que oui!_

_Je reviens enfin (un peu d'avance) avec la suite de ma très cher fiction! Je ne pouvais plus attendre! _

_J'espère que vous l'aimerai soit autant ou plus que celle d'avant! :D Alors, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**PDV KARA¸**

-Pour vrai!? Dis-je à Sam, alors qu'on rentre dans le lycée.

Les vacances ont trop passé vite! Après que Santana soit revenue par surprise pour le nouvel an, on a fêté. On s'est aussi reposé mais ça… en dernier. On est sortie aux party que Puck donnait. Charlie aime de plus en plus Beth et vice-versa. Elle semble comprendre de plus en plus que maintenant c'est Quinn et lui qui s'occupe d'elle.

-OUI, dit Sam alors qu'on va à son casier. On sort enfin ensemble. On s'est vu plusieurs fois pendant les vacances et ça la marché.

Je souris. Il sort enfin, avec Mercedes.

-Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras quand nous sommes rendus à son casier.

Il l'ouvre et prend ses livres et on va au mien.

-Le duo cousin en amour, dit-il d'une drôle de voix.

-haha… tu es en amour!? Demande-je surprise.

-…Oui… dit-il en rougissant.

Je lui donne un coup de coude. On arrive à mon casier et San m'y attend.

-Allo, dis-je en lui donnant un baiser auquel elle me répond sans problème.

-Je suis là… dit Sam quand ça doit faire longtemps qu'on s'embrasse.

-Hey, bouche de mérou. En passant, j'embrasse ma petite-amie aussi longtemps que je veux! Dit-elle avec un regard meurtrié.

-San… dis-je.

-…On a espagnole! Dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Je sais, au moins, ça commence bien la nouvelle année.

Elle me sourit et la cloche sonne.

-À tout à l'heure, Sam.

-Bye, dit-il avant d'aller trouver Mercedes qui l'attend au bout du couloir.

-Tu savais que Sam et Mercedes sortent ensemble? Dis-je quand nous sommes rendues dans la classe.

Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non... Bouche de mérou et la black… drôle de duo.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et on s'assoie au fond de la classe.

-Ce soir, veux-tu aller au Breadstix?

-Oui! Dis-je en lui prenant la main sous la table.

Elle me sourit et se penche pour m'embrasser tendrement.

-_Buenos días, _dit l'enseignant en rentrant.

* * *

-TINA, RACHEL! Dis-je en arrivant dans les toilettes et que je les vois.

-KARA! Disent-elles en cœur.

On se prend dans nos bras pour un énorme câlin.

-Comment ça va? demande Rachel.

-Bien, merci et vous?

-Super, disent-elles.

-On va au réfectoire? Demande Tina.

-Je vais aller vois rejoindre, je vais au toilette, avant, dis-je.

-D'accord, dit Rachel.

Elles sortent et je vais faire pipi. Chose fait, je me lave les mains et va au réfectoire. Quand j'entre, je vois notre table et je vais me chercher rapidement un plateau. Je vais ensuite m'asseoir à côté de San puisqu'elle m'a gardée une place.

-Coucou, dis-je en lui donnant un rapide baiser.

Elle me sourit et je salue, tout le monde.

-Allo, ça va bien?

-Oui, me répondent-il tous en me souriant.

Je suis aussi assise à côté de Blaine et je commence une conversation avec lui pendant que San parle avec Puck et Rachel. Ça me fera toujours aussi bizarre.

-Depuis quand vous vous parlez normalement? Demande Finn à San et Rachel en fronçant les sourcils après quelques minutes.

-Depuis quand tu as un cerveau si débile pour faire quelque chose que tu vas regretter plus tard et qui va gâcher la vie d'une personne talentueuse?!

-San… dit Rachel dans un souffle.

-Quoi? Dit Finn.

San ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais Rachel la devance.

-Santana, s'il-te-plait!

Elle referme la bouche et continue à manger sous le regard interrogatif de certains.

-WOW! Santana qui se fait dominer par Rachel Berry. Il s'est sûrement passé quelque chose entre ses deux-là, dit Puck.

-LA FERME, Puckerman!

Je lui caresse la jambe pour qu'elle se détende. Le reste du midi n'est pas si mal.

* * *

**PDV Santana**

-Puck, dis-je quand il passe devant moi.

-Quoi?

-Suis-moi! Dis-je avant de partir vers les gradins.

Il me suit et quand nous sommes loin des regards et des oreilles, je commence à parler.

-Promet-moi de ne rien faire de stupide quand je vais avoir fini.

Il fronce les sourcils et hoche la tête.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami après Kara donc je n'aie pas le choix de te le dire...

-Accouche!

Je soupire et commence.

-…Quinn a maintenant la garde permanente de Beth.

-QUOI?!

-Attend, je sais que tu veux aussi la revoir mais personne ne sait que TU es le père sauf toi, moi et elle! C'est Charlie qui s'en occupe et c'est mieux comme ça! Tu ne peux PAS t'occuper d'un enfant! Pas maintenant. Ils sont en amour, Beth est heureuse donc ne t'en mêle pas! OK? Ne va même pas en parler.

-…C'est une blague!? Ma fille est maintenant ici, c'est Quinn et un autre qui s'en occupe et tu veux que je reste loin?!

-Si elle ne la dit à personne, c'est qu'elle a ses raisons! Et c'est le frère à Kara! Donc ce fait rien. C'est quelqu'un de très bien!

Il sert les points et a le visage dur.

-S'il-te-plait. Je te l'aie dit pour ne pas que tu l'apprennes n'importe comment! Pas pour que tu joues celui qui entre dans la vie de sa fille qu'il a seulement vu pendant l'accouchement.

Il regarde partout et part.

-PUCK!

-Je m'en vais, pour la journée!

Je soupir et m'assoie. Dans quoi je me suis embarquée!?...

**DRINNNGG!**

Je me lève et va au Glee club. J'y arrive rapidement et je vais m'asseoir à côté de Kara. Mr. Shue est déjà là et je suis la dernière arrivé donc le cours commence rapidement.

-… Puck n'est pas là?

Vite trouve une excuse!

-Je l'aie vue et il a dit qu'il rentrait. Il ne se sentait pas bien.

-… D'accord. Cette semaine, il y a mission spéciale! Trouver des chansons pour une demande en mariage car oui je vais demander à Emma de m'épouser!

Tout le monde applaudit. Kara me regarde amoureusement et je l'embrasse chastement avant de regarder Rachel qui n'a pas l'air trop ravi. Je suis la seule à le savoir pour Finn. En parlant de lui, il la regarde pour voir sa réaction et n'a pas l'air sûr. Mr. Shuester continue à parler donc il détourne le regard. Rachel se retourne et me regarde. Je lui fais un sourire compatissant.

La journée continue.

* * *

_Ellipse jusqu'à 19h._

**PDV Kara **

-Elle vient te chercher quand? Me demande Charlie en rentrant dans le salon où je suis.

-À 19h.

-Dans 5 minutes. On va voir si elle est ponctuelle.

Je ris.

-Vraiment pas!

Il sourit et prend mon ordinateur. Les 5 minutes passe rapidement et à 19h pile on frappe.

-Ça ne peut pas être San, dis-je avant de voir une latina rentrer.

-On dirait que oui, dit Charlie.

Je lui souris et va trouver San dans l'entrée. Elle s'approche de moi et m'encercle la taille avant de m'embrasser amoureusement. Je souris dans le baiser et nous colle le plus possible. Un feu se réveille dans mon bas ventre et comme je ne veux pas lui faire l'amour dans l'entrée, je me détache d'elle.

-Tu es magnifique, me dit-elle.

Je souris avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle fait tout pour m'amadouer.

-Je suis en jean, en pull et je porte mon manteau.

Elle lève les épaules.

-Pas grave, tu es parfaite.

J'adore ce côté de San. Lorsqu'elle est douce et attentionnée. L'autre côté aussi le bitch, mais bon…

-Bon, on y va?

-Oui, dit-elle. Bonne soirée, Charlie, rajoute-t-elle.

-Merci, vous aussi.

On sort finalement et on va dans sa voiture. Elle allume la radio avant de me prendre la main et de partir vers le restaurant. Soudainement, la chanson de Britney Spears : _Me against the music_ joue. C'est notre chanson à moi et San qu'on chante depuis qu'on se connaît.

On se regarde et on commence à chanter. Moi la partie de Britney et elle de Madonna… comme toujours…

**{Me Against The Music}**

**[Brittany & Santana]**  
**All my people in the crowd**  
**Grab a partner take it down!**

**[Brittany] It's me against the music**  
**[Santana] Uh uh**  
**[Brittany] It's just me**  
**[Santana] And me**  
**[Brittany] Yeah**  
**[Santana] Come on Hey Brittany?**  
**[Brittany] Are you ready?**  
**[Santana] Uh uh, are you?**

**[Brittany & Santana] No one cares**  
**[Brittany] It's whippin' my hair it's pullin' my waist**  
**[Brittany & Santana] To hell with stares**  
**[Brittany] The sweat is drippin' all over my face**  
**[Brittany & Santana] No one's there**  
**[Brittany] I'm the only one dancin' up in this place**  
**[Brittany & Santana] Tonight I'm here**

**[Brittany]**  
**Feel the beat of the drum gotta keep it that bass**  
**I'm up against the speaker tryin' to take on the music**  
**It's like a competition me against the beat**  
**I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone**  
**If you really wanna battle saddle up and get your rhythm**  
**Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah in a minute I'm a take a you on**  
**I'm a take a you on**  
**Hey, hey, hey**

**[Brittany & Santana]**  
**All my people on the floor**  
**Let me see you dance**  
**Let me see ya**  
**All my people wantin' more**  
**Let me see you dance**  
**I wanna see ya**  
**All my people round and round**  
**Let me see you dance**  
**Let me see ya**  
**All my people in the crowd**  
**Let me see you dance**  
**I wanna see ya**  
**So how would you like a friendly competition**  
**Let's take on the song**  
**It's you and me baby, we're the music**  
**Time to party all night long**  
**We're almost there**

**[Brittany] I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain**  
**[Brittany & Santana] My soul is bare**  
**[Brittany] My hips are movin' at a rapid pace**  
**[Brittany & Santana] Baby feel it burn**  
**[Brittany] From the tip of my toes runnin' through my veins**  
**[Brittany & Santana] And now it's your turn**

**[Brittany]**  
**Let me see what you got**  
**don't hesitate**  
**I'm up against the speaker tryin' to take on the music**  
**It's like a competition me against the beat**  
**I wanna get in the zone I wanna get in the zone**  
**If you really wanna battle saddle up and get your rhythm**  
**Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah in a minute I'm a take a you on**  
**I'm a take a you on**  
**Hey, hey, hey**

**[Brittany & Santana]**  
**All my people on the floor**  
**Let me see you dance**  
**Let me see ya**  
**All my people wantin' more**  
**Let me see you dance**  
**I wanna see ya**  
**All my people round and round**  
**Let me see you dance**  
**Let me see ya**  
**All my people in the crowd**  
**Let me see you dance**  
**I wanna see ya**

**Get on the floor baby lose control**  
**Just work your body and let it go**  
**If you wanna party just grab somebody**  
**Hey Brittany We can dance all night long**

**[Santana]**  
**Hey Brittany you say you wanna lose control**  
**Come over here I got somethin' to show ya**  
**Sexy lady**  
**I'd rather see you bare your soul**  
**If you think you're so hot better show me what you got**  
**All my people in the crowd let me see you dance**  
**Come on Brittany lose control**  
**watch you take it down**

**[Brittany & Santana]**  
**Get on the floor baby lose control**  
**Just work your body and let it go**  
**If you wanna party just grab somebody**  
**Hey Brittany, We can dance all night long**  
**All my people on the floor**  
**Let me see you dance**  
**Let me see ya**  
**All my people wantin' more**  
**Let me see you dance**  
**I wanna see ya**  
**All my people round and round**  
**Let me see you dance**  
**Let me see ya**  
**All my people in the crowd**  
**Let me see you dance**  
**I wanna see ya**

**All my people in the crowd let me see you dance**  
**Come on Brittany take it down make the music blast**  
**All my people round and round party all night long**  
**Come on mon Brittany lose control**  
**watch you take it down**

Enfin, on finit. On se regarde avant de commencer à rire pour aucune raison. On arrive, finalement après quelques minutes, et elle se gare. On rentre dans le restaurant et le placeur vient nous voir.

-Bonsoir.

-J'ai réservé, au nom de Santana Lopez.

-Oui, suivez-moi.

On le suit et il nous place à une banquette. Il nous laisse le menu et repart.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas venu ici, dis-je.

-Oui.

On regarde nos cartes et rapidement on sait ce qu'on prend.

-Es-tu excité pour les régionales?

-Oui, quand même. Rachel va avoir son solo, toi et Mike votre danse et moi… je ne sais pas. Je suis quand même nouvelle.

-Ouin… et pour la semaine au Glee club?

-Pas si pire. Mr. Shue s'est enfin décidé et ça va sentir l'amour toute la semaine.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui prend la main. Elle me sourit et la serveuse arrive.

-Bonsoir, mon nom est Emily. Avez-vous décidé qu'est-ce que vous allez prendre?

-Oui, dis-je. Moi ce sera le spaghettis avec une boisson gazeuse.

-Moi aussi. La même chose.

-D'accord.

Elle repart rapidement et 2 petites minutes plus tard, elle revient avec nos boissons.

-Merci, dis-je avant qu'elle parte.

-Bienvenue.

On continue donc à parler et la soirée passe rapidement.

* * *

-Merci, pour ce soir, dis-je quand San se gare devant chez moi.

-De rien, dit-elle avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser.

On s'embrasse longtemps. La langue est rapidement là et je gémis quand elle me mort la lèvre inférieure. Elle la suce ensuite et une de mes mains trouve chemin vers ses cuisses tandis que l'autre va se perdre dans ses cheveux. Je me détache finalement, par manque d'oxygène et je laisse mes lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes. J'ouvre les yeux et me décolle encore.

Je regarde autour et les vitres sont recouvertes de buée, tellement que ça fait longtemps que nous sommes là.

-Je t'aime, à demain, dis-je.

-Moi aussi. À demain.

Je me détache et sort de sa voiture. Je la contourne et prend la petite allé pour rentrer. Je me retourne pour la voir me faire au revoir de la main et elle part. Je souris et rentre enfin dans ma maison.

-Je suis là, dis-je.

-Salue, dit mon père du salon.

Je me déshabille et va le voir. Il écoute un film en pyjama.

-Maman est où?

-Elle est couché, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Charlie est dans sa chambre.

-D'accord.

-T'as soirée?

-Super. On s'est bien amusé.

Il me sourit et je vais lui donner un baiser sur la joue avant de monter dans ma chambre. Je me déshabille et me mets en pyjama. Je règle mon cadran un peu plus tôt que d'habitude et je me laisse tomber dans les bras de Morphée rapidement.

* * *

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette suite! Comment l'avez-vous trouver?! Et pour Puck? dite le moi!_

_Sinon, je vous laisse un extrait du prochain chapitre :D :_

_**Après avoir crié : non! elle part de l'auditorium me laissant seul. Je soupire. Elle et son caractère de cochon. Même moi, je ne peux rien faire quand elle ne veut pas coopéré. Je ramasse les partitions sur la scène et les remets sur le lutrin.**_

_ Que pensez-vous que San ou Kara va avoir fait?! Je vous dis à la prochaine :)_


	3. I don't wanna miss a thing

_HEY, tout le monde! ça va bien? :) _

_Chapitre 2 de la suite de: la vie de Kara :D_

_J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!_

* * *

**PDV Kara**

**"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY-CLAP"**

Maudite bouche pâteuse. Je me lève lentement et va directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche. Arrivé, j'enlève mon pyjama et mes sous-vêtements et rentre dans la douche. Je tourne la poignée et soupire de bonheur.

L'eau chaude qui coule sur ma peau blanche me fait extrêmement de bien. J'ai hâte de reprendre mes entrainements de danse avec Mike. On a tellement de plaisir ensemble. C'est un ami en or!

10 minutes plus tard, je sors de la douche et je m'enroule dans une serviette. Je vais rapidement dans ma chambre, peu désireuse de me faire voir nu seulement recouverte d'une serviette… sauf San bien sûr mais bon...

Je laisse tomber la serviette et m'habille. Après avoir enfilé mes sous-vêtements, je mets mon jean noir et mon pull de Noël que ma grand-mère m'a fait et m'a donner au jour de l'an. Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'est pas…beurk ou quétaine. Je me fais un chignon et me maquille un peu. Enfin prête, je descends en bas pour aller déjeuner. Il n'y a personne sauf Max qui mange.

-Coucou, toi, dis-je en me mettant à genou pour qu'il vienne me voir.

Il court vers moi et je le caresse. Il est bientôt couché sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air. Je ris et il sort la langue. Je me lève, finalement et va me prendre un café que mon père a sûrement fait. Je me prends ensuite un croissant et m'installe à la table et je mange dans le calme.

5 minutes plus tard, je fini enfin et je mets ma tasses dans l'évier. Je vais dans la salle de bain du rez-chaussée. Je me brosse les dents et retourne une dernière fois caresser Max avant de Partir. Je vais finalement dans l'entrée, je mets mon manteau et mes souliers. Je prends mais clés et sort enfin de chez moi. Il ne fait pas si froid. Tant mieux.

Je rentre dans ma voiture et je pars en direction du lycée. Le trajet ne dure pas longtemps et je me gare à côté de la voiture à San. J'ai hâte de la retrouver...

**PDV Santana**

Puck est mieux de se pointer le bout du nez! Je l'attends depuis 5 minutes! Je lui aie donné rendez-vous à l'auditorium à 8h45. Soit 15 minutes avant notre début de cours et il n'est même pas là.

Si dans 30 secondes il n'est pas là, je m'en vais! Je commence à compter et quand il ne reste que 5 secondes dans mon décompte, je le vois.

-C'était pas trop tôt!

-Désolé mais je ne savais même pas si j'allais venir.

Je soupir.

-Bon, as-tu fais quelque chose de débile?

-…Non, je suis seulement rentré chez moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire?

-Retrouver ma fille!

-NON! Je te l'interdis!

-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire de voir ma fille!

Il a raison mais… RAHHHHH!

-Tu ne peux pas débarqué comme ça dans sa vie!

-Comme Charlie non plus!

-Il s'en occupe et il est avec Quinn. Je le vois presque chaque jour et il est parfait pour ça! Pas toi! Pas maintenant… tu dois en parler avec Quinn avant.

-PUTAIN NON! Dit-il en lançant des partitions sur la scène.

J'ouvre la bouche mais Kara arrive, soudainement.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici?!

-Rien, dit Puck en partant rapidement.

-San!? dit-elle en s'approchant de moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Je ne peux pas le dire.

-Oui, tu peux. On se dit tout, rajoute-t-elle en me prenant le bras.

-NON!

Elle a un mouvement de recule après que j'aie eu crié.

-Désolé, dis-je en m'avançant pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Par chance, elle ne me repousse pas.

-Je n'aime pas ça quand tu cris, dit-elle d'une tout petite voix dans mon cou.

-Moi non plus. Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas contre toi.

Je me recule et l'embrasse. Elle accepte très bien le baiser et je me détache à regret après plusieurs minutes.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu sais que je ne lâcherai pas le morceau.

-Moi non plus. Je ne peux pas te le dire, maintenant.

Elle soupire et se détache complètement.

-S'il-te-plait, San!

-Non!

**PDV Kara**

Après avoir crié : non, elle part de l'auditorium me laissant seul. Je soupire. Elle et son caractère de cochon. Même moi, je ne peux rien faire quand elle ne veut pas coopéré. Je ramasse les partitions sur la scène et les remets sur le lutrin.

**DRING**

Je prends mon sac et me dirige en cours. Je sens que ça va être une longue journée.

* * *

-Sam! Dis-je alors qu'il passe devant moi dans le couloir.

-Quoi? Demande-t-il en s'approchant.

-Tu sais ce qui se passe avec Puck? Je sais que tu es proche de lui, alors…

-Non, désolé. Je sais juste qu'il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette.

-OK, merci.

Il me sourit et repart. Je soupire et m'adosse sur la ranger de casier. Je n'ai pas revue San de la matinée. J'ai énormément faim donc je pars vers le réfectoire. Je me rends donc rapidement là-bas et me prend un plateau. Je repaire facilement la table du Glee club et San n'y Puck n'y est. Je soupire et m'assois.

-Hey, Kara, me dit Tina.

-Allo, dis-je sans entrain.

-Ça va?

-…Oui…

Je mange silencieusement et en écoutant la conversation des autres. Quand j'ai fini de manger, je dis au revoir aux autres et me lève pour aller porter mon plateau et je vois San où la porte d'entrée du réfectoire qui me regarde. Je me dépêche d'aller porter mon cabaret et je vais la trouver.

-Tu étais où? Demande-je quand je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

-Désolé mais j'avais des trucs à régler.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et je la contourne pour sortir.

-Où est-ce que tu vas? Me demande-t-elle en me suivant.

-Je vais répéter des mouvements de danse à l'attendant le Glee club et j'espère que tu vas y être!

Je l'entends soupirer, alors qu'on arrive dans la salle de danse. Je laisse tomber mon sac et je m'échauffe.

-Tu n'es pas obliger de rester, dis-je à son intention, alors qu'elle va s'asseoir par terre.

-Je sais mais j'aime te voir danser… et je veux rattraper le temps perdu, d'aujourd'hui.

Je souris. Elle peut tellement changer en si peu de temps. Je commence finalement à danser sous son regard. Plusieurs minutes passent et elle est toujours là à me regarder avec admiration. J'arrête finalement et je lui tends les mains. Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Vient danser avec moi. J'ai besoin d'une partenaire.

Elle sourit et prend mes mains. Je la lève et on commence à danser sur une musique imaginaire. Nos regards son plonger dans celui de l'autre et nos lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres. Je me penche vers l'avant et l'embrasse.

Des feux d'artifices, comme toujours. Je sens sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et j'entrouvre les lèvres pour la laisser passer. Une bataille commence mais je la laisse gagner. Le baiser est doux mais tout de même bestiale. Je me retrouve à gémir quand elle mort ma lèvre pour ensuite la sucer.

-Saaaannnn…

Je la sens sourire et elle va dans mon cou. On est en plein milieu de la salle de danse mais par chance la porte est fermée. Elle commence à morde mon cou mais la cloche sonne. Elle grogne et murmure quelque chose en espagnole. Je ris avant de me détacher.

-Ce sera pour une autre fois, dis-je avant de lui donner un dernier baiser chaste et d'aller prendre mon sac.

-Qui sera…?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et souris. Elle vient prendre son sac, aussi et on part au Glee club. Quand on arrive, tout le monde y est déjà et bizarrement Puck aussi. On va s'asseoir et Mr. Shue entre, quelques secondes plus tard.

-Bon mardi, tout le monde! Avez-vous déjà préparé des chansons.

Personne ne lève sa main. Soudainement San se lève.

-Moi.

Tout le monde affiche un air surpris et Mr. Shue aussi.

-D'accord vient nous montrer ça, dit-il en allant s'asseoir.

Elle va se placer au milieu de la salle et prend la parole.

-J'adore cette chanson et aujourd'hui, je la chante pour la personne que j'aime le plus sur cette planète. Sans qui je ne virai plus.

Je lui souris et la musique commence.

**{I Don't Want To Miss a Thing}  
{****_Je ne veux rien manquer}_**

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

**_Je pourrais rester éveiller juste pour entendre ta respiration  
Regarder ton sourire alors que tu es endormie  
Alors que tu es loin et en train de rêver  
Je pourrais passer ma vie en m'abandonnant doucement  
Je pourrais rester perdu dans ce moment pour toujours  
Chaque moment que je passe avec toi est comme un trésor_**

******I don't wanna close my eyes**

**I don't wanna fall asleep**

**Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

**_[Refrain]  
Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux  
Je ne veux pas tomber de sommeil  
Parce que tu me manquerais bébé  
Et je ne veux rien manquer  
Parce que même quand je rêve de toi  
Le rêve le plus doux n'y changerait rien  
Parce que tu me manquerais toujours bébé  
et je ne veux rien manque._**

**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever**

**_M'allongeant proche de toi pour sentir ton coeur battre  
Et je me demande de quoi tu rêves  
Je me demande si c'est moi que tu vois  
Ensuite j'embrasse tes yeux et remercie Dieu qu'on soit ensemble  
Et je veux juste rester avec toi  
Dans ce moment pour toujours, toujours et à jamais_**

**I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

**_[Refrain]  
Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux  
Je ne veux pas tomber de sommeil  
Parce que tu me manquerais bébé  
Et je ne veux rien manquer  
Parce que même quand je rêve de toi  
Le rêve le plus doux n'y changerait rien  
Parce que tu me manquerais toujours bébé  
et je ne veux rien manquer_**

**I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time**

**_Je ne veux pas manquer un sourire  
Je ne veux pas manquer un baiser  
Bien, je veux juste être avec toi  
Ici même avec toi, juste comme ça  
Je veux juste te tenir contre moi  
Sentir ton cœur près du mien  
Et rester ici en ce moment  
Jusqu'à la fin des temps_**

**Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing

Elle finit finalement en me regardant. En fait, elle ne m'a pas lâché du regard, une seule seconde. Tout le monde applaudit et je vais la prendre dans mes bras. Elle vient à ma rencontre et je la serre fort.

-Merci.

Je la sens sourire et elle prend mon visage en coupe et m'embrasse amoureusement. Je soupire sous la passion mais je me détache à regret. On est tout de même devant le Glee club.

-WOW, Santana, je ne t'avais jamais vue aussi…j'en perds mes mots, dit Mr. Shue.

Elle lui sourit

-C'était magnifique, Santana, dit Rachel ce qui vaut des regards suspect.

-Quoi? Rachel et moi on est capable de se parler civilement! Dit-elle en me prenant le bras pour retourner s'asseoir.

-D'accord… Dit Mr. Shuester en retournant au milieu de la salle. Puisque personne d'autre n'a pas vraiment travaillé de numéro, parlons des régionales. Avez-vous des idées?

-Rachel va sûrement avoir son solo comme d'habitude… dit Mercedes.

-Oui… dit Mr. Shue. Et j'ai déjà planifié un peu et Mercedes, Santana et Kara vont chanter ensemble!

Moi et San ont se regarde vraiment contente et ensuite, Mercedes qui sourit.

-Sur quelle chanson? Demande-t-elle.

-Là vous allez être contente! C'est une des seules que j'ai trouvé et que vous allez chanter, c'est sûr… _Stronger _de Kelly Clarkson!

- Super, dit-on en cœur.

Mr. Shue aborde un sourire satisfait et le cours continue. On donne des conseils pour sa demande en mariage et Puck n'a pas parler une seul fois mais ne m'a pas lâché du regard.

* * *

-Je pensais que tu pourrais venir chez moi ce soir? Demandais-je à San, alors qu'on est à son casier.

-Non, je ne peux pas... Mais toi tu peux venir! Tu pourrais même rencontrer mon beau-père officiel, rajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Ça ne dérange pas ta mère?

-Non, c'est sûr. Tu sais les règles que j'avais mise en place avec elle?

J'hoche la tête.

-Eh bien, ça, ça fait partie des règles.

Je souris et lui embrasse la joue. Elle sourit à son tour et ferme sa case. On va ensuite au mien porter mes affaires et on prend la direction de la sortie.

-Va chez toi avec ta voiture, je vais chez moi avec la mienne, j'avertis mes parents, je prends mes affaires et je te rejoins à…?

-Pour l'heure du souper.

-D'accord, dis-je avant de l'embrasser et de partir vers ma voiture.

-Je t'aime, à tout à l'heure, dis-je.

-Moi aussi.

J'entre dans ma voiture et démarre. Le trajet se fait rapidement et je suis arrivé en moins de 5-10 minutes. Je me gare et entre dans ma maison, rapidement.

-Je suis rentrée.

-Je suis dans mon bureau, crie ma mère.

J'enlève mon manteau et mes souliers et va la voir.

-Allo, dis-je en rentrant.

-Bonjour, alors ta journée?

-…Normal…

Je ne veux pas comme lui dire pour aujourd'hui.

-OK.

-Toi?

-Normal, aussi, me répond-t-elle en souriant.

-À oui, est-ce que je peux aller chez San ce soir? Et dormir? Je partirais avant souper d'ici parce que je souperais là-bas. Je rencontrerais aussi son beau-père.

-…Oui, pas de problème. Maribel est d'accord?

-Oui.

Elle me sourit, je vais l'embrasser et je monte dans ma chambre. Je n'aie rien à remettre comme travail donc c'est tant mieux. J'enlève mon chignon et me brosse les cheveux. Ça fait du bien d'avoir les cheveux lousses. Je vais me prendre un sac et met mes vêtements pour demain, quelques trucs de bain et mes livres qui sont ici pour mes cours.

Je le lance dans un coin et me couche sur mon lit. Je ferme les yeux mais ma porte de chambre s'ouvre d'un coup et j'entends des petits pas et Max est sur moi. Je ris et il me lèche le visage.

-Allo, Max, dis-je en me relevant. Assit!

Il attend quelques secondes et s'assoit. Je souris et lui caresse la tête.

-Bon chien!

Je le caresse et prend mon portable pour aller un peu sur Facebook et Twitter. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, je regarde l'heure et il est presque 18h. je ferme donc mon portable et dit au revoir à Max.

-Salue, mon chien d'amour. On se voit demain.

Je lui embrasse la tête avant d'aller prendre mon sac et de partir en bas. Je vais tout de suite mettre mes souliers et mon manteau.

-Je pars, maman, crie-je.

-D'accord. Bonne soirée et bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi, dis-je avant de sortir de la maison.

J'entre dans ma voiture et je conduis prudemment jusque chez San. j'arrive dans le même temps que d'habitude et je me gare sur le bord de la route. Je sors de ma voiture rapidement et va cogner à la porte.

-Bonsoir, me dit Maribel en m'ouvrant.

-Bonsoir, dis-je en rentrant.

Je lui donne un baiser sur la joue et elle appelle San.

_-Kara está aquí! _(Kara est là!)

J'entends des pas descendre les marches et elle apparaît soudainement.

-Allo! Me dit-elle en me donnant un rapide baiser.

Sa mère est repartit vers la cuisine donc je réponds sans problème au baiser. Je me détache la première et elle me prend le poignet et me tire vers les escaliers. Arrivé dans sa chambre, je mets mon sac sur son lit.

-Pourquoi on est monté?

-Pour mettre ton sac, me répond-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Je connais suffisamment San pour savoir qu'elle cache quelque chose.

-On devrait aller rejoindre ta mère et ton beau-père. S'il est là.

-Il est là, dit-elle.

-Alors, tu viens?

Elle hoche négativement la tête et je soupire. Elle s'approche de moi et me prend la taille. Je lève un sourcil et attend.

-Embrasse-moi!

Un sourire fait apparition sur mes lèvres avant de me pencher et de l'embrasser. Je prends son visage en coupe et l'embrasse le plus amoureusement possible. Elle soupire et resserre sa prise sur mes hanches.

Mes mains glissent dans ses cheveux et les siennes sur mon dos. Je sens sa langue sur ma lèvre et je les entrouvre pour la laisser passer. Une bataille commence et après plusieurs longues secondes, elle gagne et je soupire.

-Les filles, venez souper! Crie Maribel d'en bas.

On se décolle et je l'entends grogner. Je souris et l'embrasse une dernière fois rapidement. Elle ouvre les yeux et me sourit. Je lui prends la main et on va dans la cuisine. Quand on arrive je vois enfin son beau-père. Quand il me voit à son tour, il se lève et me sourit. Je vais à sa rencontre et lui serre la main, légèrement intimidé par grandeur et son assurance.

-Bonsoir, dis-je.

-Bonsoir, tu dois être Kara?

-Oui.

-Je m'appelle, Marc.

-Enchanté.

-Assoyez-vous, dit Maribel en arrivant avec deux assiettes comme San.

On s'assoit dont et on commence à manger.

-Santana m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, me dit-il.

-À oui?

Je la regarde et je crois qu'elle rougit mais avec son teint c'est presque impossible à dire.

-Oui! As-tu un travail?

-Non, mais je travaillais comme baby-sitter avant. J'ai arrêté à cause de l'école. Je faisais du basket, du volley-ball et avec les études…

Il hoche la tête et me souris.

-C'est bon que tu sois en forme.

-Oui… je fais de la danse aussi! c'est dans ça que je veux m'en aller!

-C'est super.

Je lui souris.

-Marc est ingénieur, me dit San.

-À oui!? C'est cool.

-C'est très bon le souper Mari, dit Marc.

-Merci, chérie. Tu m'as aussi aidé.

-À oui, c'est vrai, dit-il.

On rit tous et le souper continue dans les questions.

* * *

-Merci, encore Maribel pour le souper… et Marc, aussi! dis-je avant que San ne me tire vers sa chambre.

-De rien, disent-ils.

On arrive dans sa chambre très rapidement et elle ne me laisse même pas le temps de rentrée qu'elle plonge sur mes lèvres. Je gémis sous l'intensité du baiser et ça me prend quelques secondes pour répondre. Après plusieurs longues secondes, je me décolle par manque d'air et je laisse mon front contre le sien.

-WOW!

Je la sens sourire et je me décolle mais garde tout de même mes mains sur sa taille.

-Que dirais-tu si on prendrait un bain dans ta belle salle de bain privée?

Elle me sourit et hoche la tête.

-Très bonne idée.

Elle va donc dans sa salle de bain et je commence à me déshabiller. Elle revient quand je suis en sous-vêtement, seulement et elle sourit en me voyant. Elle fait comme moi et je vais dans sa salle de bain. Elle vient me retrouver quelques secondes plus tard et j'arrête l'eau du bain.

-Veux-tu mettre de la mousse?

-Oui!

Elle rit doucement et met de la mousse avant de brasser l'eau. Une mousse épaisse se forme et on entre dans le bain.

-Ça fait du bien, dis-je en soupirant.

-Vraiment, avec toi en plus!

Je souris et me penche vers l'avant pour l'embrasser chastement. On soupire en concert quand nos lèvres se rencontrent.

-Couche-toi entre mes jambes, dit-elle subitement.

Je souris et fait ce qu'elle dit. Elle met ses mains sur mon ventre quand je suis en position et je ferme les yeux. Elle commence des arabesques et je soupire.

-Tu es la meilleure, dis-je.

Je la sens sourire contre mon cou avant qu'elle ne commence à l'embrasser. Je sens que ça va être un bain d'enfer.

* * *

On a fini notre bain depuis déjà 1h et je dois dire qu'il nous a faim extrêmement de bien.

-À quoi tu penses? Me demande-t-elle en arrêtant les caresses qu'elle faisait sur mon bras.

-À rien.

Elle hausse un sourcil. Je ris et l'embrasse pour l'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Je la sens sourire et comme je sens qu'elle veut l'amplifier, je me décolle lui provoquant un gémissement de mécontentement.

-Tu es méchante!

-Quoi!?

Je la pousse un peu et elle a tout à coup un air « méchant ». Je fronce les sourcils et avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle me plaque sur le lit et s'assoit à califourchon sur moi.

-Tu vas regretter ce que tu vas avoir fait! me dit-elle avant de fondre sur mes lèvres.

Je crois plutôt que je vais avoir du plaisir…

* * *

_Voilà! j'avoue que c'est plutôt un chapitre tout mimi même avec la petite chicane entre San et kara... et Puck mais bon. _

_Je vous dit tout de suite que dans le prochain l'action avec Puck va commencer :D _

_Alors, merci et à la prochaine_


	4. Pratique, danse et conflits

_Bonjour, bonjour cher lecteurs! J'espère que vous allez bien! :)_

_Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre! Je ne dis pas plus... seulement: Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

-Hey Kara! Me dit Mike, alors qu'il vient me rejoindre à mon casier.

Je lui souris et il arrive à ma hauteur.

-Salue, dis-je.

-Allo, ça va ?

-Oui, merci et toi?

-Oui… je me demandais quand tu voulais recommencer nos entraînements de danse. Parce qu'il faut que j'aille le dire à Figgins pour qu'il nous loue le local, les bons soirs.

-Oui… moi mes disponibilité sont pas mal les même qu'avant et toi?

-Moi c'est parfait, donc mercredi et vendredi, dit-il en partant vers le bureau à Figgins.

Je souris et prend mes livres pour mon deuxième cours de la matinée. Je referme mon casier et je vois soudainement Puck.

-HAAAA! Crie-je en mettant une main sur mon cœur.

-Du calme! Dit-il en regardant autour.

-Désolé, tu m'as seulement fait peur.

-Je peux te parler?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas ça que tu fais là? Dis-je pour blaguer.

Il prend un air sérieux et me prend le bras avant de me tirer pour nous emmener dans une classe vide. Il ferme la porte et j'attends qu'il parle.

-C'est quoi cette histoire avec ton frère!?

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi il parle.

-Je ne sais pas!?

-Ne fait pas l'innocente! Dit-il fortement en s'avançant vers moi ce qui me fait reculer.

-Pourquoi ton frère, Charlie, à la garde de MA fille!?

Je fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche en grand, choquée par cette soudaine révélation.

-RÉPOND!

-PUCKERMAN! LAISSE KAKA TRANQUILLE! Crie soudainement San.

Il se retourne rapidement.

-Laisse nous tranquille!

-Non! C'est ma petite et meilleurs amie! Sort sinon je te refais le portrait façon Lima Heigh Adjacent!

Il sert les points et sort de la classe. Je n'aie toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre. Elle s'approche de moi et m'entoure de ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite et me décolle.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit avant que Puck était le père de Beth?!

Elle ouvre la bouche mais la referme.

-Répond, s'il-te-plait, dis-je calmement.

-… Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu panique comme maintenant… j'ai essayé de le convaincre de ne rien faire mais… il n'a fait qu'à sa tête… je suis désolé.

J'hoche la tête.

-Je comprends… je suis seulement très surprise.

-Ça c'est normal.

-…Tu crois qu'il va faire la pagaille dans leur couple?

-…Je ne sais pas mais… il est sûrement très fâcher contre Charlie car c'est lui qui s'occupe de Beth.

La cloche sonne donc on n'a pas le temps d'élaborer sur le sujet.

-J'ai math donc on se voit pour dîner, dis-je

-OK, moi j'ai histoire, alors attend moi à la sortie de ta classe.

Je souris devant sa protectivité. On s'embrasse rapidement et on va en cours.

* * *

Mon cours vient de terminer et comme promit j'attends San dans ma classe. Elle arrive, quelques secondes plus tard.

-Bon, on va dîner, dis-je.

Elle me sourit et hoche la tête. On va rapidement à nos casiers laisser nos livres et on va au réfectoire. Quand on a nos plateaux, on va rejoindre le Glee club.

-Allo, dis-je quand on s'assoit.

Ils me répondent tous et on mange tranquillement et en parlant.

-Santana? dit soudainement Rachel.

-Oui?

-Tina, Mercedes et moi on aurait une chanson pour le devoir de la semaine et on te propose de la chanter avec nous.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas.

-Super, alors on va répéter après dîner?

Elle me regarde et je lui souris.

-D'accord, dit-elle.

Rachel lui sourit et le diner continue. San et les filles partent quelques minutes plus tard, pour aller pratiquer leur chanson donc je parle avec les autres.

-Kara, n'oublie pas que ce soir, on pratique, me dit Mike.

-Oui! Bien sûr! J'espère tellement qu'on va être accepté dans à l'école de danse.

-Moi aussi! encore plus si on réussit à être ensemble.

Je lui souris et hoche vivement la tête.

-Il va falloir passer les auditions, c'est sûr mais on va réussir!

On se tape dans la main et le diner continue jusqu'au Glee club.

* * *

-Bonjour, tout le monde!

-Bonjour! Répond tout le monde.

-Alors, il y en a-t-il qui ont préparé un numéro?

-Santana m'a textée pour me dire d'aller à l'auditorium, maintenant, dis-je en rangeant mon téléphone.

-D'accord, alors tout le monde à l'auditorium!

On se lève tous et on va rapidement à l'auditorium. Quand on arrive, les filles y sont et elles sont assises sur des tabourets. Dès que nous sommes tous assit, elles commencent.

Leur prestation est juste magnifique et elle me donne presque les larmes aux yeux. Je suis déjà très sensible et le fait que San me regarde comme ça en chantant me touche énormément.

Leur chanson touche à sa fin et je me lève et applaudit suivi de tous les autres. La plupart ont l'air aussi touché que moi.

-WOW, les filles! C'était magnifique, merci!

Elles sourient et Finn, Sam, Mike et moi on monte sur la scène pour les embrasser.

-Pour continuer le cours, puisqu'il nous reste du temps, je pensais qu'on pourrait… enfin Kara, Santana et Mercedes nous montrer comment vous chanteriez la chanson pour le régional?!

On se consulte du regard et accepte. Les autres descendent donc et on se place pour commencer à chanter. On ne fait pas de chorégraphie mais on la chante comme on la sens et je trouve ça vraiment bien. San a commencé à chanter suivi de moi qui chante le couplet, plus vite et ensuite c'est Mercedes et nous.

Bref, l'heure du Glee club va passer très rapidement, je crois et par chance Puck ne m'a pas reparler.

* * *

**DRINGGG!**

Enfin, la journée est finie! Ce qui veut dire… DANSE! Je sors très rapidement de la classe et vais à mon casier. J'y laisse mes livres et je prends mes vêtements de sport avant d'aller au casier de San. Elle y est déjà et elle me sourit quand elle me voit.

-Allo, dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

-Salue, me répond-t-elle à la fin du baiser.

-Je vais y aller, là tout de suite parce que j'ai ma pratique de dance avec Mike! On se parle ce soir sur Skype?

Elle me sourit et hoche la tête.

-Parfait! Bonne soirée.

-Merci, toi aussi! dis-je avant de partir vers les vestiaires.

Quand j'y suis-je me change très rapidement et je mets mes vêtements dans mon casier. Je vais ensuite dans la salle de danse. Mike n'est pas encore là et je commence à m'échauffer. Quelques minutes plus tard, je l'entends arriver.

-Désolé du léger retard, dit-il en commençant rapidement à s'échauffer.

-Ce n'est pas grave voyons! Prend ton temps.

Il me sourit et quand il a fini, on commence à danser. On fait des figures les plus impressionnantes que les autres. On laisse notre imagination prendre le dessus. Avec notre repos du temps des fêtes, ça a du aider notre cerveau.

On danse longtemps. Assez pour que quand je regarde l'heure, mon cœur rate un battement.

-Merde, Mike! Il est 18h! ça fait plus que 2h que l'on pratique! Je dois y aller! Mes parents doivent péter une crise cardiaque. À demain!

-OK! À demain à toi aussi.

Je sors rapidement de la salle et je vais chercher mes vêtements dans le vestiaire. Quand je les ai, je vais à ma voiture et rentre chez moi, le plus rapidement possible. J'arrive enfin chez moi, après plusieurs minutes. Je me gare et rentre dans ma maison.

-Je suis là!

-Enfin! Dit ma mère en arrivant rapidement dans l'entrée. Tu étais où?

-Désolé! Je répétais encore avec Mike. On n'a seulement pas vu le temps passer!

Elle se calme instantanément et me donne un rapide câlin.

-Je suis contente que tu n'aies rien!

Je lui souris et va vers la salle de bain.

-Je vais prendre ma douche, tout de suite! Je suis couverte de sueur.

-D'accord. On va t'attendre, dans ce cas!

-Merci.

J'entre dans la salle de bain du rez chaussé et j'enlève mes vêtement rapidement avant d'allumer l'eau et de me laver. Ça fait tellement du bien! Surtout après avoir suer pendant de longues heures…

Environ 15 minutes plus tard, je sors de la douche et je m'enroule dans une serviette avant de sortir et de monter dans ma chambre. Je croise Charlie dans les escaliers et je lui dis bonjour.

-Allo.

-Belle tenue, me répond-t-il simplement ce qui me fait rire.

J'arrive enfin dans ma chambre et j'enfile un débardeur avec un short. Je m'attache les cheveux en chignon après les avoir brossé et descend en bas pour souper.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange? Demande-je en rentrant dans la cuisine où ma mère et Charlie sont.

-Du pâté chinois.

-OK.

Je me prends une assiette et on commence à manger tout en discutant.

-Comment va Beth? Demande ma mère.

À cette question, une boule se forme dans ma gorge mais je ne parle pas.

-Très bien! Quinn est juste formidable avec elle! Elle nous accepte de plus en plus et je trouve ça chouette.

Ma mère lui sourit et je me remémore ce que Puck m'a dit. J'ai tellement envie de lui dire… NON ! ne fait pas ça Kara! Contrôle-toi!

Je fini rapidement mon assiette pour ne pas succomber et je monte dans ma chambre. Ce soir j'ai un devoir de français. Il n'est pas tellement long, par chance. En plus, je suis bonne dans cette matière donc ça m'aide encore plus.

Plusieurs minutes passe, et je fini enfin mon devoir. Je ferme mes cahiers et mes affaires de français et je les range dans mon sac.

Je prends mon ordinateur et ouvre Skype. San est connectée, par chance! Je lui envoie un appel vidéo et elle me répond, après quelques secondes.

-Coucou! Dit-elle.

-Salue! Ça va depuis qu'on s'est parler, dis-je avec un sourire.

-Oui! Toi? Avec ta pratique de danse.

-Très bien! Je suis rentrée seulement à 18h20, tellement qu'on n'a pas vu le temps passer.

-Tant mieux alors… même si ça veut dire que tu as été longtemps avec lui, rajoute-t-elle avec une moue.

-Sannn…. Voyons, je t'aie et il a Tina. Je t'aime, pas lui! Rentre toi ça dans ta tête de cochon! Dis-je en riant.

-Pareil… tu m'as manqué…

Je souris.

-Moi aussi!

-Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu avais à faire ce soir?

-Français et toi?

-Histoire…

Je souris, elle n'a jamais aimé l'histoire contrairement à moi.

-… Charlie a dit que Beth les accepte de plus en plus, lui et Quinn…

Elle ne dit rien et me regarde.

-As-tu reparlé à Puck? Demande-t-elle.

-Non… mais j'ai tellement eu envie de lui dire pour Puck… que c'est lui le père!

-Ne fait pas ça! Dit-elle soudainement. J'essaie de le ressaisir.

-…D'accord.

La soirée continue. On n'a plus reparlé de Puck ou de Beth, seulement de nous et de la vie. J'ai finalement mit fin à la conversation vers 21h30 quand la fatigue s'est pointer. Vous trouvez ça peut-être tôt mais après plus de 2h de danse… je dois dire que je suis fatiguée.

* * *

_Voilà! Alors, quand avez-vous pensez._

_J'espere qu'il vous a plu :) Merci et à la prochaine :)_


	5. conflits amoureux

_Bonjour, bonjour! :) Ça va bien? J'espère que oui :)_

_J'arrive avec un tout nouveau chapitre comme vous avez remarqués! et je préviens qu'il aura rating m vers la fin. Je vais prévenir quand il commencera et quand il va finir._

_Alors, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**« TIK, TOK ON THE CLOCK BUT THE-CLAP » **

Je reste couché sur mon lit quelques secondes avant de me lever. Le réveille est plutôt difficile. Je me lève, finalement et m'habille tout de suite. Je vais après dans la salle de bain faire mes petites affaires avant d'aller dans la cuisine déjeuner.

Quand j'entre dans la cuisine, environ 20 minutes plus tard, après m'être réveillée, je vois Charlie.

-Bon matin, me répond-t-il.

-Bon matin, dis-je sans entrain.

-Ça va? Demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, oui…

-Tu n'as pas l'air sûr.

-Ça va je te dis. Toi?

-Oui.

Je me prends des céréales et je vais m'asseoir en face de lui. On ne discute pas beaucoup. J'ai comme trop peur de dire des choses que je ne suis pas censé dire…

Quand j'ai enfin fini de manger, je vais me brosser les dents, je vais dire salut à Max et je pars pour l'école. J'arrive plusieurs minutes plus tard et je me gare à ma place habituelle. J'entre enfin dans le lycée et je vais directement à mon casier.

Je prends mes livres nessecaire pour mon premier cours et je m'adosse sur la rangée de casier. Il reste environ 5 minutes avant le début des cours alors, autant perdre mon temps qu'être dans une salle de classe.

-Hey, Ka'! dit soudainement Sam, alors qu'il arrive à ma gauche.

-Allo, dis-je.

-Ça va?

-Oui et toi?

-Oui!

-Et avec Mercedes?

-Ça va très bien! Elle est super! Et toi avec San.

-Super aussi! dis-je avec un sourire.

La cloche sonne donc on n'a pas le temps d'élaborer plus. Je suis en espagnole avec San, par chance!

J'entre dans la classe et elle n'est pas là donc je vais m'asseoir tout au fond. Quand la cloche sonne, elle n'est toujours pas là… je me demande qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle n'est toujours pas là. OK. Là, je commence sérieusement à avoir peur.

Je regard l'heure et il est 9h15 passé…

**TOC! TOC! TOC!**

Je tourne la tête vers la porte. Elle s'ouvre finalement laissant apparaitre Santana. je souffle. Enfin!

-_señorita Lopez! Eres tarde_! (Mademoiselle Lopez! Vous êtes en retard!)

_-gracias por la información! _dit-elle sarcastiquement. (Merci pour l'information).

Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sans un mot de plus.

-Tu étais où? Je commençais à m'inquiéter!

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse la joue.

-Désolé! Mon cadran n'a seulement pas voulu sonner.

J'hoche la tête et le cours continue. Avec Santana qui lance des répliques au prof quand il se trompe ce qui me fait rire.

* * *

**PDV Santana**

Enfin, fini mon entrainement de Cheerios! Je sors enfin des vestiaires et je prends la direction du réfectoire. J'ai terriblement faim. Je marche dans le couloir mais tout à coup un bras m'agrippe et me tire dans une classe.

-_Puta! _Tu es mort! Dis-je.

-C'est moi! Dit Rachel.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne l'avais même pas reconnu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Désolé de te déranger…

-J'espère que tu es désolé! J'ai faim et je veux aller rejoindre ma petite-amie!

-Oui mais j'ai besoin d'aide!

Je fronce les sourcils et l'invite à poursuivre.

-…Finn n'arrête pas de m'achaler pour que j'accepte de le marier! Mais je ne veux pas! Comme tu as dit. Tu m'as aider à y voir clair mais…. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire sans le blesser. Il est très sensible.

-Et tu crois que moi, la reine des garces va t'aider à lui dire gentiment!?

-…Non, mais aide moi! Et je sais que tu es capable d'être gentille. J'en aie eu la preuve l'année passée.

Je grogne.

-D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

-M'aidez à le lui dire. Pour qu'il arrête de m'achaler.

-Est-ce que tu veux rester avec lui pareil? Parce que moi je te conseil : non.

-Oui! Je l'aime. Je veux seulement qu'il arrête et tu es la seule personne qui serait capable de lui faire comprendre.

-…Je vais lui en parler.

-Merci!

Elle s'approche pour un câlin et je n'aie même pas le temps de l'arrêter qu'elle referme ses bras sur moi. Je me crispe et fait une grimace. Je ne bouge pas.

-C'est correct! Lâche-moi, maintenant!

Elle se recule et s'excuse.

-C'est bon! Dis-je. Ne refait seulement pas ça en publique.

-OK. Bon on va dîner.

J'hoche la tête et on va enfin vers le réfectoire. On va se chercher un plateau et on va s'asseoir. Je m'assois bien entendu à côté de Kara.

-C'était long, dit-elle après s'avoir embrassé.

-Oui, désolé c'est juste que Sylvester nous a encore fait faire 10 tours de terrain de plus.

Elle hoche la tête et change de sujet. Puck n'est pas là. Je me demande ce qu'il doit faire.

* * *

-Bonjour, tout le monde! Dit M. Shuester en rentrant.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'est pas mal comme enseignant. Il y a seulement sa coupe sa cheveux qui m'agace mais bon…

-M. Shue! Dit Sam en arrivant rapidement dans la salle.

Il n'était pas déjà là lui…?

-J'ai une super idée pour votre demande en mariage! Elle est super originale, en plus.

-Pour une fois que tu penses à quelque chose d'intelligent, dis-je.

Kara me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Personne n'a vraiment fait attention à mon commentaire.

-SAN!

Je lève les épaules et bouche de mérou continue.

-On pourrait danser dans l'eau avec l'équipe de natation. Faire une super chorégraphie synchronisée et chanter sur _We found a love _de Rihanna.

Tout le monde se regarde comme si ce serait l'idée du siècle. J'avoue quel n'est pas mal…

-Très bonne idée Sam! J'adore! Je crois qu'on tient ma demande en mariage!

Tout le monde applaudit et cri comme des cingler.

-Bon, alors on va à l'auditorium faire une chorégraphie.

Une chance qu'on est après les cours car avec cette bande de tarée, sauf Kara bien sûr, ça va sûrement prendre plusieurs heure pour apprendre la chorée…

* * *

-Bon, vous pouvez y aller. On se voit demain pour la demande! Dit M. Shue après presque 2h d'entraînement pour la chorée.

Comme j'avais dit, les autres sont tous vraiment poche pour apprendre une chorée en moins de 1h. bref, tout le monde prend ses affaires et Rachel me fait un signe de tête. Je soupir et je vais prendre Finn par le bras et l'amène dans les coulisses.

-Santana?! je suis avec Rachel! Je ne coucherai pas avec toi!

BEURK!... ça y est, j'ai des images de lui et moi dans un lit. Une fois c'est assez!

-NON! Tu es fou! Je suis avec Kara et couché avec toi serait le dernier de mes envies!

-… Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Laisse Rachel tranquille!

-De quoi tu parles!? C'est ma petite-amie!

-Laisse-la tranquille avec ta demande en mariage! Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ça!

-De quoi tu te mêles! Et comment tu l'a appris!?

-Je les découvert et elle m'en a parlé! Elle est trop talentueuse pour que tu sois avec elle. Et marié, en plus! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à New-York!? Rien! Je te le dis. Tu vas travailler dans un dépanneur ou une épicerie et elle, elle sera sur Broadway. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux lui faire ça! Vous êtes jeune, en plus!

Il me regarde avec cet air idiot et je soupire avant de reprendre plus gentiment.

-Écoute : Je ne dis pas de rompre avec elle. Vous êtes beau ensemble et vous vous aimer mais ne vous mariez pas. Ne fait pas ça, s'il-vous-plait. Ça gâcherait tout. Et mon troisième œil mexicain dit que vous aller divorcer tôt si vous vous mariez.

Il hoche la tête et Kara cri tout à coup mon nom.

-San?!

-Je dois y aller mais écoute-moi!

Je lui donne une petite tape sur le bras et retourne sur la scène.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais!? Me demande Kara alors qu'elle vient dans mes bras.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Je me concentre sur notre peau couverte de suer qui est collée ensemble. Comme la fin de semaine passée… merde! J'ai trop le goût de lui faire l'amour!

-San!

Je la regarde et me réveille de ce souvenir.

-Oui?

-Je t'aie demandé, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les coulisses?

-Oui euh… je cherchais mon bracelet. Je crois que je l'aie perdu.

Elle hoche la tête et on part. On arrive dehors et on s'embrasse avant de se séparé.

-Veux-tu venir chez moi, ce soir? Me demande-t-elle.

-Ça me dirait, oui. Il faut seulement que je prévienne ma mère.

-Moi aussi. et pour les vêtements, je t'en prêterai.

On prend donc nos téléphones et on appelle nos mères. Quelques minutes plus tard, je raccroche et elle fait comme moi.

-La mienne veut, dis-je.

-Moi aussi! dit-elle tout excité.

Je ris et l'embrasse amoureusement.

-Vas-y et je te suis avec ma voiture.

-Vient avec moi! Ça va faire moins de pollution, en plus!

Je ne peux vraiment rien lui refuser.

-D'accord.

Elle sourit fortement et j'entre donc dans sa voiture et on part en direction de chez elle.

**PDV Kara**

On arrive enfin chez moi! Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle vienne chez moi. Ça faisait longtemps. On rentre dans ma maison et je me dépêche de signaler notre présence.

-On est arrivées!

-Je suis dans le salon, dit Charlie.

-Où est maman et papa? Demande-je alors qu'on est toujours dans l'entrée.

-Ils sont partie au restaurant. Ils ont dit qu'ils vont rentrer tard.

On arrive dans le salon et ce que je vois me choque.

-Mon dieu! Charlie! Qu'est-ce que tu as eu!? Demande-je paniquée.

-On m'a frappé, dit-il alors qu'il se touche l'œil.

Il a un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre fendu. Je regarde San et elle est comme moi.

-Est-ce que tu crois que… dis-je à San.

Elle hoche la tête et je me retourne vers mon frère.

-C'est qui?

-Noah Puckerman, je crois…dit-il.

-Quand il est venu?

Il soupir.

-Assoyez-vous. Ça va être long.

On s'assoit donc en face de lui sur le sofa et on attend qu'il commence.

-Bon alors…

_Flash-back à 12h et PDV Charlie_

-Mon chérie, n'oublie pas de mettre les vêtements qui sont dans le lave-linge dans le sèche-linge quand ça va sonner.

-Oui, maman, dis-je. Maintenant, va travailler ou sinon tu vas être en retard!

-OK, bonne après-midi.

-Toi aussi.

Elle part enfin et je m'écroule sur le sofa. Quinn n'est pas là, ni Beth. Je vais m'ennuyer. Je crois que je vais aller m'entraîner.

Je me lève donc mais j'entends des coups à la porte. Je vais donc ouvrir. La personne me pousse et entre.

-Non, mais ça va pas?! T'es qui toi?!

Je regarde le concerner. Il me dit quelque chose. Avec sa crête surtout. Un Puckerman, je crois…

-Toi! C'est de ta faute!

-De quoi tu parles! Je ne te connais même pas!

-Tu as volé celle que j'aime, en plus de MA fille! Rage-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Attend! tu parles de qui!?

-DE QUINN ET BETH, MERDE! Crie-t-il.

-Calme-toi, mec! Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Il serra les points et fonce sur moi. Il me plaque sur la porte et me frappe. J'évite son premier coup et le pousse.

-NON, MAIS TU ES FOU!

-Redonne-moi ma fille!

-Pas à quelqu'un comme toi!

Il court de nouveau vers moi et je me tasse sur le côté pour l'éviter. Il s'arrête devant la porte et se retourne. Il court vers moi et me plaque. On tombe dans les marches. Enfin, mon dos.

-AILLE, crie-je.

Il me frappe au visage. Je le repousse et il tombe par terre. Je me relève en essayant d'oublier ma douleur au dos et à ma tête. Il se relève mais je le frappe à mon tour dans le ventre. Je le rate de près car il s'est reculé.

-Sort de chez moi!

Il ne m'écoute pas et re fonce sur moi. Je le frappe finalement sur le visage. Il se recule de quelques pas en se tenant la mâchoire. Et je me frotte le poing.

Il a vraiment une tête dure…

-Laisse ma fille tranquille! Me dit-il avant de sortir précipitamment de chez moi.

Merde! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! Mon dos me fait souffrir en plus de ma tête. je vais dans la cuisine me chercher de la glace et je vais m'asseoir sur une chaise avec la glace sur mon œil. Je vais sûrement avoir un œil au beurre noir…

Je repasse en boucle ce qu'il m'a dit… c'est lui le père de Beth!? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Comment elle a fait pour coucher avec un gars comme lui!? C'est un cingler! En plus, il aime Quinn. Je ne la laisserai jamais s'approcher de lui!

Et comment je vais dire ça à maman et papa…

_Fin du Flash-Back et PDV Kara_

Je n'en reviens pas… comment Puck a-t-il pu faire ça. Il pourrait être arrêté par la police. Il a enfreint plusieurs lois.

-Est-ce que tu l'as dénoncé à la police, demande San qui a sûrement eu la même penser que moi.

-…Non. Pas encore.

-Qu'est-ce que maman et papa on dit?

-Maman paniquait et papa… il m'a demandé si je m'avais bien battu.

Je ris. Sacré papa.

-Il a examiné mon dos et dit que ce n'est rien de bien grave. Je vais seulement avoir besoin de quelques séances chez le Kiro… et mon œil… le temps et une bonne crème va faire le travail.

J'hoche la tête. Je regarde San et elle regarde dans le vide.

-Tu ne peux pas le dénoncer à la police! Dit-elle soudainement.

-Pourquoi?! Il m'a tout de même frappé plusieurs fois et il est rentré par infraction.

-Je sais mais… il n'est pas comme ça pour vrai! Tu ne le connais pas comme moi! Il… il est un gros nounours et il est gentil… il voulait garder Beth quand Quinn est tombé enceinte mais elle n'a pas voulu. Il a tout fait et en plus il aimait Quinn…. Donc quand il a appris que tu t'en occupais et qu'elle ne lui avait même pas dit, ça l'a mis en rogne. Il ne mérite pas ça!

Je regarde San et je vois clairement que ça la touche profondément. Charlie est perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

Elle hoche la tête et je lui fais signe de monter dans ma chambre. Elle me suit et elle s'effondre sur mon lit quand on arrive.

-Merde… qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con! dit-elle.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire…!

Elle se relève.

-Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne rien faire…. Je suis tellement désolé Ka'!

Je vois des larmes dans ses yeux et je me dépêche de la réconfortée.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Sanny…

Je la prends dans mes bras et nous couche sur le lit. Elle niche immédiatement sa tête dans mon cou. Elle inspire profondément et j'emmêle nos jambes. J'embrasse son dessus de tête et je caresse son dos.

-Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute San. Tu n'as rien fait. tu l'as prévenue et il n'a fait qu'a sa tête. D'accord?

-Ok… dit-elle d'une toute petite voix dans mon cou.

Elle me l'embrasse et je resserre l'étreinte.

-Veux-tu qu'on aille prendre une bonne douche? Demande-je.

Je la sens sourire.

-Oui…

On se décolle donc et on prend la direction de la salle de bain. Arrivé, on se déshabille et on entre dans la douche. La voir nu ne me laisse pas de marbre. Je ressens déjà une boule se former dans mon bas ventre. Elle allume l'eau et on commence à se laver. On se lave mutuellement. Ça fait du bien. Un moment, alors je que je suis dos à elle, je sens ses mains sur mon ventre. Je souris, enfin…

_Début rating M_

Elle m'embrasse le cou et caresse mon ventre tout en faisant remonter sa main gauche jusqu'à mon sein. Je gémis. Je me colle à elle et mon mouvement la fait gémir à son tour. Elle n'arrête pas ses caresses et baisers mais à un moment, je veux plus alors, je me retourne. Je mets directement une jambe entre les siennes et elle se mort la lèvre. Je souris et on s'embrasse.

Une bataille commence. Plusieurs secondes passent et elle gagne finalement. Je la pousse jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur de la douche. Elle commence à se mouvoir sur ma jambe. Je la colle donc plus sur son centre.

-Ka'… p-plus… dit-elle la respiration saccadée, quelques minutes plus tard.

Je réponds donc en amenant ma main vers son centre. Merde… il est tellement mouiller. Je sens toute la moiteur malgré l'eau qui coule. Je commence des mouvements sur son clitoris.

Elle roule des hanches sur ma main. Sa tête repose sur mon épaule, la mordillant parfois pour étouffer des gémissements ou pour me montrer à quel point je la fruste de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout.

-Ka'… j-j 'en peux plus…

Je souris et l'embrasse en même temps que j'enfonce deux doigts en elle. Elle gémit dans ma bouche. J'entame un mouvement de vas-et-viens régulier. Ses hanches suivent mon mouvements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je la sens se crisper. Elle va venir.

-… Plus vite…

Je rends donc mes vas-et-viens plus rapide. Elle se crispe d'avantage. Elle enfonce ses ongles sur mes épaules. Je n'arrête pourtant pas et je sens finalement ses parois se refermer sur mes doigts. Elle tremble et son orgasme la fauche.

_Fin rating M_

Je la tiens grâce à mon autre bras. Je la laisse reprendre une respiration normale avant de l'embrasser.

-WOW.

Je souris mais elle me repousse et inverse nos positions.

-À ton tour, ma belle.

* * *

**TOC! TOC! TOC!**

-Entrée, dis-je alors que San et moi écoutons un film dans ma chambre.

La porte s'ouvre et ma mère apparaît.

-Je ne vous dérange pas trop?

-On écoute un film, rentre, dis-je en faisant pause.

Elle entre et s'approche.

-Je viens prendre des nouvelles. Alors, votre journée?

-Bien, dis-je. On a pratiqué une chorée pour la demande en mariage de M. Shue qui va avoir lieu demain.

-Super!

-Journée normale, dit San. et toi?

-Bien, si on exclut le fait que quand je suis rentré du travail j'ai vu mon fils avec un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre fendu et un mal de dos.

Je sens San se crisper.

-OK… bon on peut écouter notre film? dis-je.

-Oui! Dit-elle. Bonne soirée, rajoute-t-elle en partant.

Quand la porte se referme je regarde San. Elle regarde la télé.

-Ça va?

-Oui.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et fait Play. Elle se colle à moi et on replonge dans Cendrillon.

* * *

_Voilà! Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé!? Et surtout de la réaction de Puck ou celle de Santana!? dite le moi, s'il-vous-plait. Avoir des reviews est très agréable et me pousse à continuer._

_Sinon, merci de me lire et à la prochaine :)_


	6. Demande

_Allo! Ça va bien? :) _

_Je reviens avec un peu de retard! Désolé mais je n'aie simplement pas pu écrire pendant 4 jours alors..._

_Brefff... Je vous laisse lire la suite :) Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**« MORE THAN A WO-CLAP »**

Et oui, il y a du disco dans mon cadran. Bref, je me relève légèrement et regarde San. Elle a les yeux à moitié clos. Je l'embrasse tendrement. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me recule et elle affiche un adorable sourire.

-Bon matin, ma chérie, dis-je.

-Bon matin, _querida._

-Tu as bien dormit? Demande-je en faisant des arabesques sur son ventre.

-Oui, toi?

J'hoche la tête et lui sourit. On se regarde encore quelques secondes avant de se lever. Je m'habille tout de suite, sous son regard avant d'aller à la salle de bain, suivit d'elle, quelques instants plus tard.

Quand on a fini, on descend en bas pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Charlie doit encore dormir donc en déjeune tranquillement, accompagnées de Max.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as comme cours? Me demande-t-elle.

-Sport, français et philo. Toi?

-Math, géo et histoire, dit-elle en grimaçant.

Je souris.

-Pauvre toi… en plus on ne se verra pas sauf le midi et au Glee club…

-Et pour la demande en mariage, rajoute-t-elle.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-À oui!

Elle sourit. Je suis toute excité pour le numéro!

On finit de manger et après s'avoir brossé les dents on part pour le lycée. On y arrive pile à l'heure.

-Bonne avant-midi, dis-je en l'embrassant.

-Toi aussi… me dit-elle.

On se détache et va à nos classes.

* * *

-Hey Kara! Dit Rachel, alors que j'entre dans la classe de français.

Je lui souris.

-Allo, dis-je en m'assoyant à côté d'elle.

-Ça va bien?

-Oui et toi?

-…Moyen…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demande-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne veux pas en parler… dit-elle.

-Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter parce que San te parle? Demande-je quelques secondes plus tard.

-Non… elle est devenue une amie, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître. J'ai toujours su qu'elle m'apprécierait!

-D'accord, dis-je en souriant.

Le prof arrive donc on se concentre sur le cours, non sans parler quelques fois…

* * *

**PDV Santana**

J'ai hâte que Ka' arrive! Ça fait 5 minutes que je suis obligée d'endurer les conneries que le Glee club dit. En particulier Sugar et Finn… Rachel n'a pas l'air dans son assiette donc Finn à sûrement lâcher prise… j'espère…

Tout à coup, je sens une paire de lèvres sur ma joue et je souris.

-Salue, me dit Ka'.

-Allo! Dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

Elle sourit amoureusement. Je dois aborder le même air à la façon dont la plupart me regarde.

-QUOI!? Dis-je pour qu'il arrête.

Ils regardent ailleurs et je souris, fière d'avoir encore de l'autorité.

-Alors, ta matinée, me demande Kara tout en prenant une bouchée de sa salade.

-Bof… ça l'aurait pu être mieux avec toi.

Elle sourit et met sa main sur ma cuisse.

-'t'aime.

-Moi aussi, dis-je.

Ça n'a pas de sens à quel point je peut-être nia-nia ou guimauve -appeler ça comme vous voulez- avec elle.

Puisque j'ai fini de manger, je la regarde et écoute d'une oreille distraite les autres. C'est sûr que les caresse sur ma cuisse y est pour quelque chose mais bon…

Je commence sérieusement à prendre les expressions à Ka'…

-San! dit Kara ce qui me fait sortir de mes pensées.

-Quoi?!

-Je t'aie demandé si tu voulais aller dehors avec moi? Prendre l'air. J'ai fini.

J'hoche la tête et on se lève pour sortir.

-À plus, bande de looser, dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il soupire et je souris. J'aime tellement les écœurer parfois!

Ka' me prend la main et on se dirige dehors. Beau midi en vue…

* * *

**PDV Kara**

Enfin, la demande! Je n'arrive pas à croire que dans quelques secondes, M. Shue va passer ces portes avec Mme. Pullsbury ou bientôt Mme. Shuester!

Je chercher San du regard. Elle parle avec les autres à l'attendant. Elle est tellement sexy dans ce costume de natation. Il lui va à ravir… et avec son décolletée…

Je me mords la lèvre et regarde ailleurs. Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose que je vais regretter si je le fais ici!...

Un gars entre par la porte et nous fait signe de commencer. La musique démarre, laissant apparaître les deux tourtereaux.

**Rachel:**

Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive  
It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go

Rachel est vraiment bonne! J'ai hâte de voir Santana.

**Santana with Rachel:**

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

Santana:

Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide  
Turn away cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind

WOW! Elle est incroyable. Aller concentre toi sur la chorée et laisse San du regard!

**Rachel with New Directions:**

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go

Santana with Rachel and New Directions:

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

Rachel:

Yellow diamonds in the light (Santana: In the light)  
And we're standing side by side (Santana: oh)  
As your shadow (With Santana: crosses mine...)

Rachel and Santana with New Directions:

(Santana: We found love! )  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

Super! M. Shue est devant Emma et il va lui faire sa demande official! On s'avance tous et je vais retrouver San pour ce moment vraiment romantique. Je la prends par la taille et on écoute religieusement!

Les mots sont enfin prononcer et on attend tous qu'Emma dise : OUI! on bouge sur place.

-Oui, dit enfin Emma.

Ils s'embrassent et je fais de même avec San.

-C'est le truc le plus romantique que j'ai vue et fait de ma vie! Dis-je après le baiser.

Elle me sourit amoureusement et me ré embrasse amoureusement avant que l'on sorte de la piscine comme tous les autres.

-Bon, merci beaucoup les jeunes, j'apprécie vraiment! Nous dit M. Shue. Vous pouvez aller vous changer et rentrez chez vous.

Il part et San se penche à mon oreille.

-Il n'est vraiment pas subtile. Ça parait qu'ils vont dans leur lit pour faire des cochonneries!

Je me retiens de rire.

-San…

-Quoi? J'ai rien fait de mal.

Je secoue la tête et lui prend la main pour aller avec les autres filles aux vestiaires.

-Avoue que ce serait une très bonne idée pour nous…

Je lui souris et on rentre dans les vestiaires.

* * *

-Kara!? Crie ma mère d'en bas.

J'arrête d'écrire pour mon devoir de français et lui répond.

-Oui?

-Vient ici!

Je mets mon crayon sur mon bureau et descend en bas. Je suis rentrée, il y a seulement 1 heure et il est 19h. Mike et moi, nous nous sommes beaucoup entraînés. Et je dois dire que je suis vraiment fatiguée.

-Oui? dis-je, alors que j'arrive devant ma mère.

-Demain soir, fais-tu quelque chose?

-Non, pourquoi? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mon amie à un petit garçon de 5 ans et elle cherche quelqu'un pour le garder. Je me demandais si tu voulais le faire. Elle te paierait.

Je réfléchis un peu. De l'argent ne me ferait pas de tort et j'adore les enfants…

-Pas de problème. Demande lui aussi si je peux inviter une amie avec moi.

-Tu parles de San?

Je souris démasqué et elle part vers son bureau. Je remonte donc dans ma chambre et Max y est.

-Coucou, mon chien! Dis-je en allant le voir sur mon lit.

Je le caresse et lui parle pendant plusieurs minutes. Il a quand même grandit depuis que je l'aie eu. C'est normal, c'est sûr mais bon… après je dois dire environ 10-15 minutes, je retourne finir mon devoir.

-Kara!? Crie à nouveau ma mère.

-Quoi?

-Ça ne lui dérange pas pour Santana! et elle t'attend demain pour 17h30.

-D'accord!

Je continue –encore –mon devoir. Je fini enfin plusieurs minutes plus tard et je remarque qu'il est 20h. je soupire. Je suis vraiment fatigué mais pas assez pour dormir. Je vais aller voir Charlie dans sa chambre, je crois.

Je sors donc et arrivé à sa porte, je cogne.

-Oui?

-Je peux entrer?

-Oui.

J'entre donc et il est assis à son bureau et est sur Skype avec Quinn et Beth. Je souris. Il me fait signe et je vais près de lui.

-Allo, dis-je à l'intention d'elles.

Elles me répondent en cœur et je crois que Charlie sait pourquoi je suis là car il dit au revoir aux filles.

-Bon, je vais y aller, mes chéries.

-_Bonne soirée, babe. Toi aussi Kara! _dit Quinn.

_-_Merci, dis-je en lui souriant.

-_Bye, dit tout simplement Beth._

-Fait de beaux rêves, ma belle.

Ils se sourient et il ferme la conversation.

-Alors, tu t'emmerde?! me dit-il en se retournant en souriant.

-Oui… dis-je dans un soupir avant de me laisser tomber sur son lit.

Je l'entends rire et il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Ton œil? demande-je.

-…Mieux… je ne dénoncerai pas Puck.

Je souris.

-Ce que Santana a dit m'a touché et je vois bien que ça la touche aussi.

J'hoche la tête et je regarde le plafond.

-Qu'est-ce que Quinn et Beth on dit, en te voyant?

-Quinn était vraiment stressée et je n'aie pas eu le choix de lui dire… elle était vraiment fâcher contre lui… mais triste aussi. Je lui aie demandé si elle voulait le laisser voir Beth et elle ne sait pas encore…

-Elle devrait, dis-je subitement.

-Pourquoi? Demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Met toi à la place de Puck. À sa situation. Voudrais-tu revoir ta fille?

Il ne parle pas mais soupire en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-…oui…

-C'est ce que je veux dire.

-Tu as peut-être raison…

Je lui tape la cuisse et il se laisse tomber à côté de moi.

-Une chance que je t'aie comme sœur!

Je souris.

-Moi aussi… tu es le meilleur frère, petit-ami, père, cousin et n'importe quoi au monde!

Il rit et m'embrasse la joue.

-Bon, on joue?!

-C'était le temps que tu le demande! Dis-je en riant.

Il rit à son tour et va prendre les manettes pour jour. Belle soirée en vue…

* * *

_Voilà! Alors, quand avez vous pensez? _

_Je n'aie vraiment pas beaucoup de reviews. Est-ce que vous n'aimez pas ma fic (même si vous la lisez)?_

_Des review c'est toujours encourageant! Même si c'est seulement: Wow, super, continue ou n'importe quoi d'autre!_

_Bref, je vous laisse avec ça :) Alors, bonne fin de semaine et à la prochaine:) _


	7. maman

_Allo, allo! Ça va bien? moi, oui! :) merci pour ton review __**Mathela **__et pour les autres qui me lisent sans mettre de reviews :)_

_Je reviens avec la suite qui a été un peu plus long à poster, je sais! J'en suis désolé faut de temps :)_

_Alors, je vous laisse lire! Merci! et il est beaucoup plus long! :)_

* * *

-Kara… dit une voix grave.

J'émets un vague gémissement et renfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller.

-Kara…dit-il plus fermement.

Charlie…

-Mfhquoifpm…

-Réveille, dit-il en me secouant l'épaule.

Je soupire fortement et relève la tête.

-Quoi…? Dis-je déboussolé.

Je l'entends rire et je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?... à oui! on a joué...

-Il est 11h30 et San a appelée.

Je me retourne lentement et me couche sur le dos. Je le regarde et il est habillé et réveillé. Dans le sens que ça fait un moment qu'il est debout.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu es levé?

-2h…

Je soupire.

-Quinn est ici avec Beth et papa travail.

J'hoche la tête. Il travaille toujours, depuis sa promotion.

-Je te laisse te réveiller, je redescends.

-OK…

Il se lève de son lit et sort me laissant seul. Il laisse la porte ouverte et je vois soudainement Max arriver. Je souris. Il monte sur le lit et vient me licher le visage.

-Max… arrête, dis-je en riant.

Je le repousse un peu et m'assois. San a appelé? Je me demande pourquoi. Bon, je vais me lever, je crois. En me voyant, Max saute du lit et prend la direction de la salle de bain. Il est trop intelligent. Il sait déjà que c'est presque toujours le premier endroit où je vais quand je me réveille.

J'entre donc dans la salle de bain et je vais à la toilette. J'ai toujours envie quand je me réveille. Chose fait, je me passe de l'eau sur le visage pour me réveiller.

-Bon, allons voir maman et les autres… dis-je pour moi-même et à Max.

Je prends donc la direction des escaliers avec Max sur les talons. Quand j'arrive dans le salon, je vois Charlie, Quinn et Beth.

-Bonjour, dis-je avec un sourire.

-Hey, bien dormit? Me demande-t-elle.

-Oui, merci. Allo Beth, dis-je en me penchant vers elle.

Elle est assise par terre et me regarde avant de me sourire timidement.

-Il reste un croissant si tu as faim, dit Charlie ce qui me fait ouvrir les yeux en grand.

-Je vais manger! Dis-je ce que les fait rire.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, je remarque qu'il y a aussi du café. Je m'en sers donc une tasse et je mange mon croissant. Tout à coup, je vois le téléphone et je me rappelle que San a appelé. Je compose donc le numéro et attend.

-_Oui, allo?_ Dit Maribel.

-Allo, Maribel, c'est Kara.

-_Kara! Ça va bien?_

-Oui, merci et vous?

- _Laisse-le-vous! Oui, ça va bien. Tu veux parler à Sanny?_

-Oui, s'il-vous-plait.

_-Un instant, elle est dans sa chambre…Mi hermosa! Kara está en el teléfono! (Kara est au téléphone!)…_ _Ya voy!(J'arrive), _entendais-je crier San.

Quelques secondes passent avant que j'entende les pas de San au téléphone et ensuite sa voix.

-_Querida! Ça va?_

-Oui et toi?

-_OUI! Tu as bien dormit?_

Je souris.

-Oui, je me suis endormit avec Charlie dans sa chambre. On a joué… et toi?

-_Je t'imagine très bien avec Charlie! Dit-elle en riant. Oui, j'ai bien dormit… même si ta présence me manquais!_

-Moi aussi. Tu m'as appelé, plutôt?

_-Oui, mais c'était seulement pour t'entendre et te parler._

Je souris et laisse échapper un rire.

-Tu es trop mignonne.

_-Moi! mignonne!? NON! Sexy, OUI!_

Je ris et elle fait pareil.

-Tu n'es pas possible!

_-Je suis possible sinon je ne serais pas là!_

Je ris de plus belle. San et son humour douteux.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle! Dis-je.

_-Alors, pourquoi tu ris?_

-Bonne question!... à oui! ce soir je vais garder un garçon de 5 ans. Veux-tu venir avec moi? Ça te fera pratiquer pour plus tard.

_-Ouais pourquoi pas! À quelle heure?_

-À 18h chez elle et je te donnerai l'adresse plus tard par texto.

_-OK._

-Kara vient ici! Crie ma mère de son bureau.

-D'accord, crie-je à l'intention de ma mère. Je dois y aller San. on se reparle! Je t'aime.

_-OK, à tout à l'heure et je t'aime aussi! _

-Bye, dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je laisse le téléphone sur la table et avant d'aller voir ma mère, je vais porter ma tasse et mon assiette dans l'évier. Chose fait, je vais la voir.

-Oui? Dis-je quand j'entre dans son bureau.

Elle enlève ses lunettes et me regarde en souriant.

-Est-ce que ça te dirais d'aller avec moi, cet après-midi magasiner?

Je souris.

-Bien sûr! Vers quelle heure?

-Vers 1h-1h30.

-Parfait!

Elle me sourit et retourne dans son travail. Je vais retrouver les autres dans le salon. Charlie joue avec Beth par terre avec Quinn.

-Vous êtes beau! Dis-je.

Ils relèvent la tête et me sourit.

-Merci, dit Quinn.

Je lève les épaules et décide de les laisser un peu. Je monte donc dans ma chambre me changer pour tout à l'heure.

* * *

-Alors, lequel, je prends? Me demande ma mère, alors qu'elle me montre deux jeans.

Dire que ça fait plus de 2h qu'on est au centre commercial... et tout ce que j'ai acheté c'est un livre et un t-shirt tandis que ma mère à plus de 5 sacs différents. Elle est une vrai fashonista.

-Je te dirais de prendre…lui! Dis-je en pointant celui qu'elle teint dans sa main droite.

-Bon choix! Dit-elle avant de partir vers la caisse.

Je soupire et l'attend à la sortie de la boutique. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle refait apparition.

-Alors, as-tu soif? Me demande-t-elle.

-Oui! Il y a un petit café plus loin.

-D'accord, alors allons-y.

On va donc rapidement au café et on s'y assoit le temps de souffler.

-Je suis contente qu'on est passé cet après-midi ensemble! Me dit-elle alors qu'on s'assoit avec nos boissons.

Je lui souris.

-Moi aussi! Ça m'avait manqué, nos après-midi mère-fille. Charlie et papa on les leurs et nous on a ça!

-Exact! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Je ris légèrement et on boit nos boissons tout en parlant.

-Maman? dis-je soudainement après quelques secondes de blanc.

-Oui?

-…Je me demandais… comment ça se fait que tu m'es aussi bien accepté?

Elle me regarde en plissant les yeux.

-Tu veux dire pour…

J'hoche la tête et elle me sourit avant de me prendre ma main sur la table.

-Tu sais… je suis ta mère et c'est normal. Ce que tu es, est normal! Tu n'es pas différente de la petite-fille que j'ai portée dans mon ventre, que j'ai élevé, que j'ai vu grandir. Avec qui j'ai partagé des moments inoubliables… quand j'étais au lycée, moi aussi j'ai connu une lesbienne. C'était très rare dans mon temps, le gens qui s'assumaient… c'était la seule et ça n'a pas été son choix que les autres le sache… et j'ai toujours accepté ça. Les autres l'humiliaient, la rabaissait. Elle était devenue disons… dépressive mais j'ai été là. J'étais la seule à la voir normalement et à l'accepté. Je lui parlais, je me tenais avec elle et je l'aidais… elle m'a personnellement dit que grâce à moi, elle ne s'était pas suicidée. J'ai pleuré ce jour-là. Pour avoir sauvé une vie, pour avoir soutenue quelqu'un en détresse. Maintenant, on se parle encore. Elle a déménagée à New-York. Elle est mariée et a une petite-fille. Je suis heureuse pour elle. Elle méritait de vivre…

WOW. Je n'avais jamais appris ça! Dire que j'ai un oncle gay et ma mère a une amie lesbienne… je n'en reviens pas! Elle a les larmes aux yeux mais elles ne sortent pas. Je dois dire que voir ma mère comme ça me met… toute chose.

-Merci, dis-je simplement… D'avoir partagé ça avec moi. Ça me touche et merci d'être une si bonne mère et amie.

Elle me sourit tendrement. Je viens de voir une tout autre facette de ma mère.

* * *

Ça me fait bizarre de garder les enfants encore… en fait, je vais garder un enfant de 5 ans mais bon… en plus, San va être là. Je vais pouvoir voir comment elle est avec les enfants pour plus tard…

Je souris à cette pensé. Je m'imagine déjà avec Sanny et nos enfants. Ça fait 2 minutes que je suis garée devant leur maison. Je crois que je pourrais rentrée…

Je sors donc finalement de ma voiture et je prends la petite allé pour aller toquer à la porte. Chose fait, j'attends seulement quelques secondes avant qu'une femme aux cheveux noir, de taille moyenne et l'air super gentille m'ouvre.

-Bonsoir! Tu dois être Kara. Entre!

-Oui, dis-je en rentrant.

-Donne-moi ton manteau, me dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Je lui souris. Quand j'ai tout enlevé, je me dirige dans le salon et j'y vois un petit garçon aux cheveux brun foncés qui joue avec ses jouets. Je souris.

-Antoine! Je te présente ta gardienne pour ce soir. Kara!

Il me regarde et je lui souris en allant le voir.

-Allo.

-Salut…

-Bon, je vais te donner les instructions.

Je me relève et me met à sa hauteur.

-Pour le souper, tu peux commander une pizza. Tu lui demanderas qu'est-ce qu'il veut tout simplement. L'argent est sur la table. Pour son bain, tu peux lui donner vers 19h30. Il a le droit à ses jouets. Son heure de couché est vers 20h-20h30. Pas plus tard. Normalement, il est déjà fatiguer après son bain… et si il ne veut pas dormir, tu le couches pareil et tu peux lui lire un livre, il adore ça! Finalement, les numéros d'urgence son sur le réfrigérateur.

-Parfait! Votre garçon est en parfaite sécurité et j'ai de l'expérience! Dis-je pour me faire rassurante.

-Tu ressemble vraiment à ta mère! Me dit-elle après quelques secondes après m'avoir regarder de haut en bas.

Je lui souris et elle va embrasser Antoine.

-Au revoir, mon amour. Soit gentil, écoute Kara et son amie et tu ne fais rien de dangereux.

-Oui…

Elle lui embrasse la tête et part vers l'entrée. Elle s'habille et avant de partir, elle me souhaite bonne soirée.

-Vous aussi!

Elle sort, finalement me laissant seul avec Antoine. Je vais retrouver ce dernier et je m'assois près de lui.

-Alors, mon bonhomme, à quoi tu joues?

Il me tend un jouet qui ressemble à un super héros.

-Au méchant et au gentil! Dit-il en souriant. Veux-tu jouer avec moi?

J'hoche la tête en lui souriant. On commence donc à jouer et je suis à la lettre les « règles » du jeu. Je dois dire qu'il est plutôt adorable. Ce n'est vraiment pas un monstre comme j'ai déjà eu…

**DING! DONG!**

SAN!

-Je vais aller répondre, ne bouge pas!

Il hoche simplement la tête. Je me lève et va lui ouvrir.

-Allo! Dis-je quand elle entre.

-Salut! Me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Je lui souris.

-Je te laisse te déshabiller, je vais retourner surveiller Antoine.

Elle acquît et je retourne dans le salon. Elle est d'avance car il est seulement 17h50.

-C'est Santana, mon amie qui va te garder avec moi.

-OK, elle est où?

-Ici! Dit-elle en arrivant ce qui nous fait relever la tête en même temps.

-Allo, dit-elle à Antoine.

-Salut…

Elle le regarde ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Je souris en la voyant se promener sur ses pieds.

-Viens jouer avec nous! Dit-il en lui tendant un autre jouet.

Elle reste surprise quelques secondes avant de lui sourire et de s'asseoir près de lui. Elle est trop drôle à voir! On dirait qu'elle a peur ou qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Moi j'ai toujours fait ça et j'ai un frère mais San est enfant unique et n'a jamais vraiment été à l'aise avec les enfants mais ça ne m'empêche pas de croire qu'elle fera une superbe mère!

Ça fait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'on joue et San à l'air détendue. La voir maintenant avec Antoine ouverte, drôle et attentive avec lui me le prouve. Il faut seulement qu'elle se fasse confiance et qu'elle se laisse aller!

-Kara….dit soudainement Antoine.

-Oui?

-J'ai faim!

-OK, je vais appeler pour une pizza, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux en particulier dessus?

-Fromage, champignon et bacon.

-D'accord, je vais aller appeler. San tu le surveille, dis-je à l'intention de celle-ci.

-Oui... moi aussi, je vais du bacon!

Je ris et m'en vais vers la cuisine. Comme prévu sur la table le numéro est écrit sur un papier et j'appelle donc. J'en prends une petite pour Antoine et une moyenne pour moi et San. Ça va arriver dans environ 20 minutes donc je vais mettre la table, tout de suite.

Chose fait, je retourne dans le salon. Quand j'arrive, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. San et Antoine joue aux jeux vidéo. Sacrée San! je suis presque sûr que c'est elle qui lui a demandé et non l'inverse.

-À quoi vous jouez? Demandais-je en allant m'asseoir près de San.

-À un jeu de voiture vraiment cool! Me répond-t-il.

À ce que je vois, ils ont l'air hyper concentrés. San et Antoine s'amuse comme des fous. Elle est tellement belle comme ça. Elle est naturelle. Comme quand elle est avec moi. Ils continuent à jouer pendant encore longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que la pizza arrive.

**DING DONG**

**-**J'y vais! San ferme ça et aller vous installer à la table.

-…OK…

Je vais donc dans l'entrée en prenant l'argent sur la table en passant. Je paie le livreur en lui laissant un pourboire et je vais les rejoindre dans la cuisine.

-La mienne! Dit Antoine en voyant sa pizza.

-Attend! dis-je en riant. Je vais te couper tes pointes.

-Je vais t'aider, me dit San en se levant et en me prenant une pizza des mains.

On coupe les pointes et je sers rapidement Antoine suivit de San et moi. On mange tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur.

-J'ai soif!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à boire?

-Du jus!

Je me lève donc et lui sers un jus de fruit.

-Moi aussi!... s'il-te-plait… dit San tout en mangeant sa pizza.

Une vraie gamine… je souris et lui sers aussi un verre et moi aussi je crois…. On finit donc de manger et on range.

-San!

-Oui!?

-On retourne jouer aux voitures!?

Elle hoche la tête rapidement avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de courir vers le salon… OK… maintenant j'ai vraiment hâte qu'on ait des enfants. Je finis de nettoyer la cuisine avant de les rejoindre.

-Je peux jouer?

-OUI! dit-il. Prend la manette sur la télé.

Je fais donc ce qu'il dit et on joue tous les trois. Un moment, je me rends compte qu'il est déjà 19h35. Bon, je vais lui donner son bain tout de suite, je crois.

-Bon, on arrête ça et on va aller prendre son bain! Dis-je en faisant pause sur le jeu.

Ils font une moue mais me donne les manettes.

-San.

-Oui?

-Tu es un vrai bébé, dis-je en riant.

-Peut-être mais je suis TON bébé, me dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu ne trouve pas que ça fait bizarre d'embrasser, de couchée et d'aller à l'école avec son bébé… dis-je en riant.

Elle esquisse un sourire et je vais ranger les manettes.

-San, peux-tu aller préparé le bain et moi je vais aller avec Antoine chercher ses affaires.

Elle hoche la tête et je suis Antoine jusqu'à sa chambre. On monte donc en-haut. Il ouvre la porte et entre le premier. Sa chambre est décorée de super-héros. Il y en a partout.

-WOW… dis-je impressionnée.

-Elle est belle, hein!

Je lui souris.

-Très belle, mon beau! Bon, il est où ton pyjama et tes boxer?

-Dans mon tiroir, attend.

Il va donc chercher ses affaires et je l'attends près de la porte, tout en regardant un peu partout. Un moment, je sens quelqu'un tirer sur mon jeans. Je regarde et il me sourit en me tendant son pyjama.

-Merci, dis-je.

On part ensuite vers la salle de bain. Quand on entre, le bain est déjà près et San est assise sur un banc et regarde dans le vide mais quand elle nous remarque, elle sourit.

-Ils sont où mes jouets? Demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Dans le salon, je reviens! San déshabille-le!

Elle écarquille les yeux et je lui donne un sourire d'encouragement avant de la laisser avec Antoine. Je prends mon temps pour lui laisser le temps de le mettre dans le bain. Donc c'est après environ 2 ou 3 bonnes minutes que je retourne dans la salle de bain. Par chance, San a fait ça comme il le faut et il est dans son bain.

Il sourit en voyant ses jouets et je les lui donne avant de m'asseoir sur San qui m'entoure automatiquement de ses bras.

-Tu es formidable avec les enfants, me murmure-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Je souris et elle m'embrasse le cou.

-Merci… je dois dire que toi aussi tu es vraiment belle avec des enfants.

Je la regarde et elle hausse un sourcil.

-Tu trouves? Je n'aie jamais vraiment été à l'aise, pourtant….

-Je te l'assure! Dis-je avant de l'embrasse rapidement et tendrement sur les lèvres.

-Vous êtes amoureuse?! Dit soudainement Antoine ce qui nous fait sursauter et rougir.

-…Oui… dis-je après quelques secondes.

Il sourit et je souffle.

-Vous êtes belle. Moi aussi, j'ai une amoureuse!

-À oui!... et ça ne te dérange pas qu'on soit deux filles?...

Il hausse les épaules.

-…Non… c'est censé être bizarre? Demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non! C'est même très bien que ça ne te dérange pas, rajoute-je.

Il sourit et continue à jouer. Je l'aide finalement à se savonner et je le sors du bain…

-San, tu me donne les boxer…

-Oui, dit-elle avant de me les tendre suivit de son pyjama.

-Bon! Tu es tout propre!

-Et tu sens bon! Rajoute San.

-On peut retourner jouer aux voitures!

-Non, désolé, dis-je rapidement. C'est n'est pas bon de trop jouer et ton heure de couché est dans 30 minutes. Alors, fait quelque chose de tranquille.

Il fait une moue et se dirige tranquillement dans le salon. On le suit et il commence à colorier dans un cahier de coloriage pour garçon. San et moi s'assoyons donc sur le canapé et j'allume la télé pour passer le temps. Il la regarde en même temps et bientôt l'heure du couché arrive.

-Bon, on va se brosse les dents! Dis-je en me levant.

-Déjà?!

Je souris et lui tend la main. Il la prend et on va dans la salle de bain pour qu'il se brosse les dents. On monte donc dans sa chambre et quand il est couché dans son lit, il commence un caprice.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué!

-Tu es sûr? Tu as eu une grosse journée.

-Je suis sûr!

-Veux-tu que je te lise un livre?

-Non… Sanny, oui! je suis sûr qu'elle est meilleure!

Alors, ça c'est la meilleure! Il veut San.

-D'accord, je reviens.

Je descends en bas la rejoindre et quand elle me voit, elle fronce les sourcils,

-Il dort déjà?

-Non… en fait, il te veut!

Elle écarquille encore plus les yeux et je lui souris.

-Il veut que TU lui lises une histoire.

-Tu es sérieuse! Et je fais ça comment moi! Tu c'est que je n'aie aucune habileté ou autre.

-Je suis sûr que tu trouveras! Fais ce que tu penses! Aller, dis-je avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Elle soupire et monte finalement le trouver. Je souris et m'assois en attendant son retour.

**PDV Santana**

Je n'en reviens pas! il me préfère moi à Ka'! WOW. J'arrive dans sa chambre et il est couché et quand il me voit, il me sourit. Un beau sourire d'enfant!

-Sanny! Tient lit moi ça! Dit-il en me tendant un livre.

WOW. Il est vite en affaire. Je prends le livre de ses mains et il se tasse comme pour me faire une place.

-Assis-toi!

Je m'exécute sans parler… c'est bizarre d'écouter un enfant…

-Bon, alors… dis-je en ouvrant le livre.

-C'est mon préféré! Dit-il avec son habituel sourire.

Ça y est : je craque pour un enfant de 5 ans…. Ça ne sera pas beau avec mes enfants! Je commence donc à lire le premier chapitre et il se cale confortablement dans mes bras. Il est trop chou! Comme dirait Kara…

Quand j'ai fini de lire le premier chapitre, ses yeux sont à moitiés clos.

-Continue, s'Il-te-plait…

-D'accord, mon beau…

-Je t'aime bien Sanny… dit-il en baillant et en me serrant dans ses bras.

WOW. Je n'aie jamais eu autant d'affection d'un seul coup sauf avec Ka' ou ma mère. Et d'un enfant, en plus…

-Moi aussi, fini-je par dire avant de lui embrasser la tête.

Je continue donc à lire l'histoire et vers le milieu du deuxième chapitre, il dort. Je souris et je m'extirpe tranquillement du lit. Il ne se réveille pas et je mets son livre dans sa bibliothèque avant de sortir et de redescendre en bas. Quand j'entre dans le salon, je vois Kara qui est endormit sur le canapé. Elle devait être très fatiguée…

Je vais donc près d'elle et je l'embrasse doucement pour la réveillé.

-Hey, dis-je quand je la vois ouvrir les yeux.

-Hey… c'était long…

Je souris. Je lève ses jambes et je m'assoie avant de les remettre mais ses moi.

-J'ai lu deux chapitre, alors…

Elle me sourit.

-Je t'aime, San. vraiment beaucoup!

-Moi aussi!

* * *

_Voilà! Alors? chapitre quand même drôle et mimi, hein?!_

_Je sais qu'il se termine tout se même sec mais bon!... _

_Alors, prenez vos clavier et mettez des reviews... s'il-vous-plait :D_

_Merci et à la prochaine!_


	8. Famille réunie

_Bonjour! je reviens tôt mais je vous dit que je vais faire maintenant beaucoup de saut dans le temps!_

_Premièrement, parce que je commence à manquer d'inspiration un peu mais je veux la finir! _

_Ensuite, parce que j'ai commencer à écrire une nouvelle fic' à part qui est totalement différente! :P Je vais la poster quand je vais clore celle-ci et quand je vais avoir assez de chapitre pour commencer à la poster!_

_Aussi dans ce chapitre, je vais clore l'histoire avec Puck et Beth!_

_Bref, ne soyez pas surpris si il y a des bons dans l'histoire à partir du prochain chapitre! Bonne lecture! __**merci beaucoup Mathela pour ton review! ça me fait vraiment**_** plaisir!**

* * *

**PDV Santana**

Pourquoi le week-end a-t-il passé aussi vite?! Ça ne me tente vraiment pas d'aller à l'école. Le seul positif que je vois c'est Kara… et le Glee club, je l'avoue…

Kara n'est même pas encore arrivée, en plus! ça fait chier! Hier, je suis allé faire du bénévolat à l'hôpital de mon père. Je me suis donc encore rapprocher des enfants. J'aime les enfants mais… bref. Je ne veux pas m'aventurer sur ce sujet, ce matin.

…PUCK!

Il marche tranquillement dans le couloir. Je m'avance rapidement vers lui et le prend par le poignet avant de le tirer dans une classe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

-La question est plutôt : qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller cogner Charlie!?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Sérieux! Tu ne sais pas! merde! Puck! Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça!

-Laisse-moi ok! Tu n'as pas à me faire la morale! Tu es la dernière placée!

Je respire profondément par le nez.

-Tu savais qu'il a failli se plaindre à la police! Mais je t'aie sauvé! Et Kara aussi! et par chance, il n'est pas rancunier. Il veut même convaincre Quinn de te laisser voir Beth!

Il me regarde et ne dit rien.

-Maintenant, je veux que ce soir, toi et ton écureuil mort aller chez lui, pour lui dire des excuses! Et que ça vienne du cœur!

-…OK… dit-il faiblement.

-QUOI?!

-OK!

-Bien! Maintenant dégage!

Il sort et je reste là quelques secondes, le temps de respirer. Quand je me prépare à sortir, Kara entre.

-Ka'!

-Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, dis-je pour éviter de parler de ça.

Elle hoche la tête et lève un sourcil.

-Tu commence en quoi?

Ouf…

-Français.

Elle hoche la tête et vient m'embrasser.

-Je suis en sport, alors je vais y aller tout de suite.

-OK, bonne avant-midi!

-Toi aussi! je t'aime.

-Moi aussi!

Elle part me laissant seul. J'ai très hâte à midi!

* * *

**PDV Kara**

J'ai faim, j'ai faim, j'ai faim! et j'ai hâte de voir San. Le Glee club aussi, c'est sûr!

Je pousse les portes du réfectoire et je vais me chercher rapidement un plateau. Je repère notre table facilement et je me dépêche d'aller les rejoindre.

-Allo, tout le monde!

Ils me répondent tous et San m'embrasse. Je souris devant l'intensité du baiser.

-L'hôtel est plus loin, dit Mercedes.

San se recule et la fusille du regard.

-Elle a raison, dis-je.

-Non, ce n'est pas de ses affaires!

-De toute façon, on est pas mieux, chérie, dit Sam avant de l'embrasser.

San détourne le regard et je souris. Ils sont beaux. Je commence finalement à manger. C'est bon!

-Kara… me dit Puck quelques instants plus tard.

Je relève le regard et il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise.

-Oui?

-…Je suis désolé d'avoir frappé ton frère, dit-il.

Je lui souris.

-OK, mais ne recommence pas!

Il hoche la tête et recommence à manger. Je fais de même.

-Avez-vous pensé à des chansons pour les régionales? Demande Rachel.

On se regarde et fait non de la tête. Elle soupire et l'heure du midi continue.

* * *

-Bonjour, tout le monde! Dit M. Shue en rentrant.

Tout le monde arrête de parler et le regarde.

-Alors, je vous dis encore un fois merci pour la belle demande en mariage!

On applaudit et il recommence à parler.

-Comme les régionales arrivent dans pas longtemps, on va choisir les chansons! Idée?

-J'ai pensé pour un solo pour moi la chanson Here's to us! Je la maitrise parfaitement et j'aime vraiment les paroles!

-Ouais! Super idée.

Il va écrire le titre de la chanson au tableau sans oublier _Stronger_ sur laquelle Mercedes, San et moi vont chanter!

-Il en resterait une de groupe. Avez-vous des idées?!

-Une chanson d'une chanteuse inspirante! Dit Tina.

-Ou d'une chanteuse qui chante avec du rythme!

-J'aurais une proposition, dis-je.

-Oui?

-J'avais pensé à _Fly _de Rihanna et de Nicki Minaj. Rihanna est inspirante et Nicki a du rythme et elle est super bonne!

Les autres approuvent tous et M. Shue approuve aussi.

-Bonne idée! On pourrait même faire un mash-up avec _I believe i can fly! _

tout le monde approuve.

-Je vais travailler le Mash-up, ce soir! Donc maintenant Rachel, veux-tu nous chanter la chanson?

-OUI!

Elle se lève et elle chante sa chanson pour les régionales! La chanson est super et sa voix est merveilleuse. Quand elle finit, il est bientôt l'heure des cours donc M. Shue nous dit d'aller en classe.

-C'était super Rachel, dis-je quand je passe près d'elle.

-Merci!

-Je dois dire que c'était pas mal, dit San.

-Merci, San!

Elles se sourient et on va en espagnol. Enfin un bon cours avec celle que j'aime!

* * *

-Bonne soirée, _querida! _me dit San alors qu'on est sur le parking de l'école.

-Toi aussi, dis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

On se sépare rapidement et je rentre chez moi. Le trajet est moyen et j'arrive enfin. J'enlève ma veste et mes souliers avant d'aller dans le salon. Charlie est là avec Quinn.

-Où est Beth?

-Avec maman, dit Charlie. Dans la cuisine.

J'hoche la tête. je m'assois avec eux et on discute.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû la donner, dit-elle.

On sourit.

-Tu ne savais pas ce que tu manquais, tout simplement, dit Charlie.

-Et avec qui je l'élèverais…

Je me prépare à parler mais on sonne.

-J'y vais, dit ma mère de la cuisine.

On essaie d'entendre qui ça pourrait être mais tout ce qu'on voit après quelques secondes c'est Puck…

Quinn écarquille les yeux et Charlie n'a pas vraiment de réaction.

-Allo, dit-il.

Charlie lui fait un signe de tête et Quinn lui fait un sourire crispé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!? Dit Quinn.

-Je suis venu m'excuser. Je suis désolé Charlie. Je ne te connais pas, je n'avais pas le droit de faire ce que je t'aie fais!

Il hoche la tête et lui tend la main. Puck sourit et ils se serrent la main. Il a l'air content.

-Ensuite… mais il n'a pas le temps de finir que Beth arrive en courant.

-Quinny!

Tout le monde se tait et Puck la regarde comme si ce serait la huitième merveille du monde.

-C'est… dit-il mais sa voix meurt dans sa gorge.

Beth se retourne et le regarde comme si il serait un extra-terrestre.

-Oui, ma chérie? Dit Quinn.

-C'est qui? Dit-elle en pointant Puck comme si elle aurait oublié pourquoi elle était venue.

-C'est…. Un de mes amis…

Puck a les larmes aux yeux.

-Allo, dit-il pour Beth.

Elle lui sourit.

-Je suis Puck! Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle ne bouge pas et il la retire.

-Vient Kara! Me dit Charlie en partant vers la cuisine.

Je le suis laissant seul la vraie famille.

-C'est qui? Demande ma mère.

Moi et Charlie on se regarde.

-Un ami qui avait besoin de parler à Quinn en privé, dit-il.

Elle ne pose pas plus de question et on l'aide finalement à faire le souper. Plusieurs minutes passent et on voit enfin Puck revenir.

-Bon et bien merci Charlie et Kara. Bye!

-Bye!

Il part et on retourne dans le salon.

-Alors? dit Charlie en rentrant dans le salon.

-On a parlé et j'ai décidé si bien sûr tu veux qu'il puisse la voir. Au moins, une fois par semaine pour commencer et peut-être même plus…

-Je suis d'accord.

Elle lui sourit. Je décide de retourner dans la cuisine aidé maman et pour les laisser tranquille et en famille...

* * *

_Voilà! Alors!? je sais qu'il est un peu bizarre mais bon... je ne suis pas très fière mais j'ai seulement hâte de terminer! _

_Je vais tout de même faire l'intrigue avec le père à San et les régios. Peut-être les nationales si ça me tente et que j'ai de l'inspiration!_

_Donc le prochain chapitre sera un bon dans le temps et on sera directement la journée des régios et avec la première apparition de son père!_

_Merci et à la prochaine :)_


	9. Régio

_Bonjour! :) ça va bien?_

_Je reviens avec le Chapitre des régios!_

_Il est court je sais mais... bref!_

_Je vous dit bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Samedi, le 1 mars à 16h._

**PDV Kara**

MY GOD! J'ai l'impression que je vais littéralement exploser! Que mes tripes vont être sur le sol!

Je l'avoue, je gère super mal la pression! C'est quoi l'idée aussi de me faire danser ET chanter pour les régionales!?

Je vais mourir là!

Quelqu'un aidé moi!...

-Q_uerida…_ j'entends dire San.

Merci mon dieu!

Je me retourne et la voie qui entre dans notre loge. On va passer dans 2 minutes donc j'attends ici. Être sur scène avant de faire notre numéro….NON!

-Hey… dis-je.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Moi et mon expressivité!

-Ça va? Qu'est-ce que tu as?!

Je soupire.

-J'ai peur! Je stresse! Comme toujours…

Elle sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Enfin! Ça j'en avais besoin!

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Tu es formidable! Tu vas être une danseuse! Tu es tellement bonne et capable de le faire, ma belle… et pour chanter, franchement. Tu es aussi bonne que Berry! Et n'en doute même pas!

Je soupire et souris.

-Merci…

Elle se recule et me souris en prenant mon visage en coupe.

-Tu es la meilleure, Ka'. N'en doute jamais!

Je souris et sur ce, elle m'embrasse tendrement. Je rapproche nos corps le plus possible et je mets mes mains sur ses reins.

Elle déplace les siennes jusqu'à ma nuque. Le baiser se transforme peu à peu et il devient bientôt quelque chose de nécessiteux.

Je sens sa langue sur mes lèvres et je les ouvre. Une bataille commence. Nos langues dansent ensemble. J'entends des pas et je me recule avant de voir M. Shue arriver.

-Les filles! Venez c'est l'heure.

-Oui! dit San.

Elle me prend le poignet et me tire jusqu'à la scène. Au moins, on ne commence pas avec notre numéro. C'est Rachel et San et Blaine surtout…

On arrive enfin sur la scène.

-On se revoit à la fin des numéros, ma belle! Me dit-elle avant de me donner un rapide baiser sur la joue et de partir se placer.

Inspire, expire

Inspire, expire

Inspire, expire

-Mesdames et Messieurs veillez donner un tonner d'applaudissement pour McKinley High School, les…. New Directions!

Tout le monde applaudit et les rideaux s'ouvrent laissant Rachel chanter.

* * *

AU MON DIEU! On a fini! On se ru dans notre loge en criant. C'était malade!

-Tu as été vraiment bonne Kara! Me dit Mike en passant.

-Merci, toi aussi!

On se prend dans nos bras et il va voir les autres. Je vois Rachel et je lui saute dans les bras.

-WOW! Rachel. Tu as été extraordinaire!

-Merci! Toi aussi!

On parle encore. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens deux bras me soulever.

-_Querida! _cri San.

-Sanny!

Elle me repose et je me retourne pour l'embrasser. Il dure longtemps. Elle se retire par manque d'air.

-Tu as été vraiment trop bonne, babe, dis-je.

-Toi aussi! je t'aime tellement!

-Moi aussi!

-Gang! Cri M. Shue en rentrant.

Tout le monde arrête de parler et se retournent vers lui.

-Je suis extrêmement content de vous. Vous avez été extraordinaire! Je suis si fière de vous!

-Nous aussi! crions tous.

On va vers lui et on fait un grand câlin collectif. J'ai tellement hâte de vois les résultats!

* * *

-Mesdames et Messieurs, la troisième place va aux… Goldens Goblets!

On applaudit tous et ils partent avec leur petit trophée. On s'approche des Warblers et San est en train de me broyer la main. Littéralement.

**PDV Santana**

Je n'aie jamais été aussi stressé de ma vie. Une chance que la main à Ka' est là…

Je cherche ma mère du regard. Marc aussi est venu. Je souris. Ils sont vraiment beau ensemble. Mieux que…

Euhhh… quoi!?...attendez!... je rêve ou…. Est-ce que…

Mon père biologique se tient où la sortie!?

_Puta!_

Je ne vois plus rien. Je n'entends plus rien. Tout ce que je sens c'est Kara qui me lâche la main. Tout le monde se lève et applaudit. Je ne sais même pas qui a gagné. Mon regard est figé sur cette ordure qui me regarde avant de sortir.

QUOI?!

Je regarde à ma gauche et Les New Directions se sautent dans les bras. Je ne bouge pas. Mes pieds se décident finalement à marcher et ils m'apportent vers la sortie. Vers les coulisses.

**PDV Kara**

On a gagnés! Je n'arrive pas à y croire! On va à Chicago pour les Nationales!

Je regarde San. Elle est blanche comme un drap?!

Elle me regarde avec un regard vide. Je fronce les sourcils et elle sort de la scène.

Qu'est-ce que se passe?! MERDE!

-Où est San?! me cri Sam à l'oreille.

-….Elle est partie! Dis-je avant de courir vers la sortie à mon tour.

J'entends seulement Sam me crier de revenir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu voir?!

* * *

_Je sais il est... vraiment vraiment court mais le prochain sera beaucoup plus long! ne vous inquiété pas :D_

_J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu! Et dans le prochain San aura une très belle confrontation avec son père... :D_

_à la prochaine_


	10. Université

_Bonjour! désolé pour l'attente mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas poster avant._

_Alors, je ne vous en dit pas plus seulement`: bonne lecture!_

* * *

**PDV Santana**

Ça ne peut pas être possible! Il ne peut pas être là! Je cours vers la sortie. Je ne peux pas rester une minute de plus ici! J'entends Kara crié mon nom au loin mais je m'en fiche. Je veux seulement être loin d'ici pour ne plus le voir!

Je sors enfin de cette école pourri. Je m'arrête un instant et je réalise une présence derrière moi.

-Kara laisse-moi! Dis-je avant de me retourner.

Mon souffle se bloque. Je ne respire plus! La vision devant moi me fait rager. Comment ose-t-il se mettre devant moi.

-San…

-NON! Crie-je folle de rage!

Je le pousse et il recule de quelques pas.

-Casse-toi! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici après tout ce que tu m'as fait! Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai enduré par TA faute! Tu mérites de mourir!

Sur ce tout le Glee club sort de l'école et se fige. Je vois Kara pleurer. Je dois certainement pleurer aussi.

-Laisse-moi te parler…

-NON! Va-t'en et ne reviens jamais espèce de salopard! Tu n'es plu mon père! Je te déteste!

-S'il-te-plait! Dit-il. J'ai paniqué…

-Je m'en fou! Toi et ta panique partez loin d'ici!

-Sanny, entende-je dire Kara.

Il la regarde.

-Si je te vois lui faire du mal… commence-je mais ma vois tremble et je pleure comme un bébé.

Je sens seulement Kara qui m'entoure de ses bras et qui me recule.

-Partez monsieur, c'est mieux, dit M. Shue.

Je ne vois plus rien et n'entend plus rien. Comme si le monde autour aurait arrêté. Tout ce que j'entends c'est Kara qui crie mon nom avant de voir noir.

* * *

Où suis-je? Je vois seulement un plafond… ma chambre?

-San! crie Kara.

-Moins fort… marmonne-je.

-Enfin! On a tellement eu peur! Dit-elle avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Je réponds à peine à son baiser. Elle se recule et met de la glace sur mon front.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Tu as perdu connaissance…

-Pourquoi?

-Trop d'émotions… tu…as revu ton père…

Voilà. Les larmes. Elles font chier! Au moins, je me rappelle de tout maintenant.

-Je me rappelle…

Elle caresse ma joue. Ça me détend. Je souris faiblement.

-Il est qu'elle heure?

-19h… ça doit faire 45 minutes que tu étais inconsciente, dit-elle avec une boule dans la gorge.

-Ça va, je suis réveillé, maintenant, dis-je pour la réconforter.

-Je sais… mais j'ai tellement eu peur! Quand je t'aie vu avec ton père… je…

Les larmes coulent et je les essuies tendrement.

-C'est moi qui devrait être là pour toi… pas le contraire, dit-elle.

Je ris.

-Tout le monde a le droit de se faire consoler.

Elle sourit.

-Ça va?

-Physiquement, oui, dis-je. Sentimentalement… sans lui, se serait parfait…

-Je sais…

Je tape la place près de moi et elle se couche. Elle niche sa tête dans mon cou et je l'entoure de mes bras.

La glace est toujours sur mon front mais je la laisse là. Ça fait du bien.

Quelques minutes passent sans le moindre bruit. Je m'apprête à parler quand ma mère entre.

-Kara… _mi hermosa! _Tu es réveillé.

-Beau sens de l'observation, blague-je.

Kara rit doucement et elle se relève.

-J'ai tellement eu peur, ma chérie!

-Je vais descendre, dit Kara avant de sortir.

Je suis seul avec ma mère…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit? Demande-t-elle.

Je soupire. Elle est au courant…

-Rien… je ne lui aie pas trop laissant le temps. Il a seulement dit qu'il avait paniqué. Foutaise…

-Ton langage! Me réprimande-t-elle.

Je soupire.

-Ça ne me surprend pas venant de toi, en même temps mais… c'est peut-être vrai…

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Quoi?!

-Il dit qu'il a paniqué, c'est peut-être vrai… regarde-moi! Tout le monde a le droit à ses erreurs mais…

-STOP! Tu veux rire! Tu prends pour lui!

-Non, mais je te trouve injuste…

-Je ne suis pas injuste! Je suis réaliste! Il ma fichu dehors! J'étais sa fille! Mamà! Je le déteste et pour toujours! Peut importe les excuses!

-Sanny, tu t'emportes…

-NON! Maintenant, sort! Je veux être seul!

-S'Il-te-…

-NON! SORT!

Elle soupire mais m'écoute.

-Tu peux dire à Kara de partir… je l'appellerai demain!

Elle sort finalement et ferme la porte. Je soupire! Franchement! Elle prend pour lui! J'espère que Kara ne me fera jamais ça!

Moi qui croyais que depuis que j'étais revenu habiter ici ma vie avait repris son court parfait mais il faut croire que je me suis trompé…

* * *

**PDV Kara**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être fatiguante et tête de cochon quand elle veut!

Sa mère m'a dit leur conversation… et je suis plutôt d'accord avec Maribel…

Il a peut-être fait une erreur et il avait paniqué. C'est sûr que s'il ne nous accepte pas, là je ne suis pas d'accord et il peut aller en enfer! Mais avant j'aimerais qu'elle lui parle.

Dire que je n'aie pas de nouvelle depuis hier! Ça me fait de la peine mais bon…

-Kara! Peux-tu aller chercher le courrier, s'il-te-plait! Me crie mon père de son bureau.

-Oui!

Je me lève donc du sofa où j'étais couché tranquillement et je vais rapidement dehors sur la galerie pour prendre le courrier. Je rentre et je regarde rapidement les enveloppes, tout en m'en allant vers le bureau à mon père.

Je suis toute seule avec lui. Ma mère travaille et Charlie… chez Quinn évidemment.

La dernière me fait écarquiller les yeux! L'Université!

-PAPA!

-QUOI?! Dit-il paniquer en sortant de son bureau et en courant vers moi.

-… je…. J'ai reçu…

-Quoi?

-Ma l-lettre!

-SUPER! ouvre-là!

Je lui tends les autres inutiles et ouvre lentement la mienne.

-Bonjour, Kara… blablabla… Nous sommes fière de vous dire que vous nous avez impressionné et que nous sommes ravi de vous dire que vous êtres convié le 25 mai pour l'audition finale!... je suis accepté! Presque mais bon!

Je saute dans les bras de mon père. Il me rattrape et on se serre très fort et longtemps.

-J'en était sûr, ma chérie! Je suis fière de toi!

-Merci! Pour tout!

Je me recule et je pense tout de suite à San.

-Je dois aller le dire à San! En personne!

Je cours rapidement vers l'entrée et je saute dans mes souliers avant de sortir dehors et de courir vers chez elle. Par chance, il ne fait pas froid.

Je cours comme une folle. Les gens en voiture doivent me trouver bizarre mais ce n'est pas grave!

Je vois enfin sa maison et j'accentue la vitesse. J'arrive en quelques secondes et je cogne. Quelques secondes passent avant que Maribel vienne m'ouvrir.

-Kara?!

-…Bonjour… est-ce que… Je… pourrais parler à San!? dis-je la respiration saccadée.

-Bien sûr! Entre! Elle est dans sa chambre.

-Merci! Dis-je avant de monter les marches qui me mèneront à elle.

Quand j'arrive devant sa porte, je ne prends pas la peine de cogner et j'entre immédiatement. Elle joue au Xbox et quand elle me voit elle fronce les sourcils.

-Kara!?

-San! je sais que tu ne m'as pas appelé et tout mais j'ai une grande et bonne nouvelle!

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'aurais dû appeler plutôt… mais bon quelle est cette fameuse nouvelle!?

J'inspire profondément.

-JE SUIS ACCEPTÉ! JE VAIS PASSER L'AUDITION FINALE! Crie-je.

-POUR VRAI!?

J'hoche la tête et elle saute de son lit pour venir me prendre dans ses bras. Elle me soulève et me fait tournoyer.

-Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi! dit-elle.

Elle nous couche sur le lit et je suis par-dessus elle.

-Je suis tellement fière de toi, ma belle. Je le savais que tu allais devenir une super danseuse!

Je souris avant de l'embrasser.

-Merci mais je ne suis pas encore vraiment accepté. Il me reste l'audition finale…

- Mais tu vas la décrocher! Dit-elle avant de m'embrasser en pleine bouche.

Je souris dans le baiser. Tout parait enfin normal. J'espère seulement que ça va rester!... même avec son père!

* * *

_Alors?... qu'en avez vous penser? _

_Je vais essayer de poster la suite en fin de semaine :) alors à la prochaine!_


	11. vrai famille

_Bonjour, bonjour! Comment ça va? Bonne st-valentin!? :)_

_Comme promis je reviens pour la fin de semaine! :D_

_Alors, je vous dit: Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Ellipse de deux jours (mardi)_

**PDV Kara**

Une autre journée d'école qui arrive… mais je suis tellement contente! Parce que…. Mike a aussi été choisi! Je n'en reviens pas encore! Mon rêve ses réalisé peu à peu. Il reste seulement que San se décide et fasse quelque chose. Je sais qu'elle avait parlé d'être connue comme Chanteuse.

Elle serait tellement incroyable…

Mais le problème c'est qu'elle n'est pas décidé et… Son père…

Il est toujours en ville. Il veut vraiment la revoir mais elle est trop têtu et fâcher. Moi et Maribel ont fait tout pour la convaincre mais en vain…

-Hey, Kara! Me crie Sam du bout du couloir.

-Hey…. Ça va? Demande-je après lui avoir donné un rapide câlin.

Il sort toujours avec Mercedes.

-Parfait! Dit-il. San n'est pas là?

-Non, elle est en entrainement avec les Cheerios.

-D'accord, alors je reste avec toi! dit-il avant de s'accoter sur le casier à côté de moi.

Je souris et bientôt Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt et Tina arrive.

**PDV Santana**

Espèce de Sue Sylvester! Elle peut être bien gentille mais là…

Bon, là il faut que j'aille porter mes affaires dans ma voiture avant d'aller à mon cours de 11h.

Je sors dehors et je vais rapidement à ma voiture. Je la déverrouille et lance mon sac sur la banquette avant de me retourne et de partir vers les escaliers pour rentrer dans le lycée. Je regarde à ma gauche vers le terrain de foot et quand je regarde encore devant moi, je m'arrête net!

C'est-une-blague?!

NON, NON, NON, NON, NON!

-San… dit mon père.

Je ne parle pas. je n'en suis même pas capable.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'écouter…

-NON! Tu n'as même pas le droit d'être ici! Vas-t-en et crève!

-COMMENT PEUX-TU ME PARLER COMME ÇA!? Crie-t-il en me prenant par les épaules.

-Lâche-moi! Connard!

-ARRÊTE! Dit-il en me secouant.

Il me bouscule et je tombe par terre. Il s'assit sur moi et me tient les mains car je me débats.

-JE SUIS TON PÈRE!

-NON! MEURT!

Je voix sa main se lever et je ferme les yeux. Rien. Il n'y a rien sauf si ce n'est qu'un crie et le vide sur moi. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Puck qui tient mon père et le frappe.

-ESPÈCE DE CONNARD! ON NE FRAPPE PAS UNE FILLE! ENCORE MOINS SA FILLE!

Il lui donne un coup de poing. Je me relève et je tire Puck vers moi.

-Lâche-moi! Il le mérite! Dit-il.

Il repart vers mon père qui s'est relevé. Mon père revient vers nous et Puck retourne le frapper.

-LÂCHE-MOI! C'EST MA FILLE! JE DOIS L'ÉLEVER!

Le directeur Figgins sort du lycée. Quand il voit la scène, il accourt vers eux. Il repousse Puck qui vient me trouver.

-Monsieur! Sorter d'ici ou j'appelle la police! Immédiatement!

L'homme nous regarde avec un regard meurtrier avant de partir vers sa voiture et partir. Je fonds en larmes. Je me laisse tomber mais Puck me rattrape.

-San… je suis là!

-Mademoiselle… dit Figgins. Il va falloir tout me raconter. Venez avec moi.

-Non! Elle ne peut pas faire ça! Imbécile! Elle vient de se faire attaquer!

-Noah… dit Figgins.

-Kara… dis-je faiblement entre deux sanglots.

-Allez chercher Kara! Dit Puck alors qu'il resserre sa prise sur moi.

-D'accord mais je vais devoir appeler votre mère, dit-il avant de partir vers l'intérieur.

-Je suis désolé, San.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Je me décolle de lui et je sèche mes larmes. Quelques secondes passent, et je vois Kara sortir en courant du lycée. Elle me repère rapidement et elle vient en courant vers moi. Je fais quelques pas vers elle et quand elle arrive à ma hauteur, elle referme ses bras sur moi et je me laisse aller.

-San… je suis là!

Je referme mes bras sur elle aussi et je niche ma tête dans son cou. C'est bon. Je me sens en sécurité.

-Je t'aime. Je suis là, dit-elle.

-Je t'aime aussi… dis-je faiblement.

Je sens la main de Puck dans mon dos et je le vois partir. Je suis donc seul avec Kara. Elle m'embrasse le cou et se retire lentement de moi.

-Ça va?

J'hoche lentement la tête et elle garde ses mains sur moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? On m'a seulement dit que tu me voulais car il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

-Mon… l'homme.

Je fais une pause et elle hoche la tête car elle a compris de qui je parle.

-Il était là et il me secouait et il est partie pour me frapper mais Puck est arrivé… ils se sont battus et il est partie quand Figgins est arrivé et la menacer d'appeler la police.

-Oh mon dieu! Je suis tellement désolé! Tu dois te plaindre à la police! Absolument!

-Non…

-OUI! Et c'est non discutable! Je t'aime et je te veux en sécurité! Ta mère va dire pareil.

-…OK…

Elle m'embrasse le front longuement et elle me tire vers le lycée. Je sais qu'elle m'emmène au bureau de Figgins mais je n'aie plus le choix…

On y arrive rapidement et je raconte tout en détaille à Figgins. Ma mère arrive à la fin de mon discours.

-_QUERIDA!_

Je me retourne et j'ai seulement le temps de me lever qu'elle m'empêche de respirer.

-Mamà… dis-je étouffer.

Elle se recule.

-Désolé! Est-ce que tout va bien! Il t'a fait du mal? Il t'a frappé?!

-Mamà!

Elle se calme et me laisse parler.

-Ça va… il ma secouer et il a failli me frapper mais Puck est arrivé et la éloigner. Sinon, il m'aurait sûrement frappé.

-_Gracias Noah!_ Murmure-t-elle. As-tu appelé la police?

-Non, je vais le faire.

-Maintenant!

-Mais…

-Aller!

Je soupire et je prends le téléphone que Figgins me tend. Je sens que la journée ne fait que commencer…

* * *

**PDV Kara**

Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce qui est arrivé! Ça fait tout de même 1 mois mais…

La police a réglé l'affaire et il n'a plus le droit de s'approcher ni de San, ni de Maribel, ni de moi. C'est San qui voulait ça, pour moi. Elle veut ma sécurité. Je la comprends.

S'il revient, il sera arrêté…

On est déjà en Avril. Ça passe trop vite! Au moins, San et moi savons qu'on va aller en appartement. Premièrement, parce que l'école de danse de Mike et moi est beaucoup plus loin de où on habite. San m'a dit qu'elle allait se trouver un travail dans un restaurant et qu'elle allait chercher pour un manager ou des publicités pour se faire connaître. J'ai hâte de voir qu'est-ce qu'elle va vraiment faire.

Mike et moi on continue encore et toujours nos cours de danse ensemble. On va auditionner en duo. On a le droit alors on va avoir plus de possibilité de mouvements et de trucs fou!

Sam est toujours avec Mercedes. Ils sont toujours ensemble. Sauf quand Sam n'est pas avec Puck, Finn, Mike, Blaine ou Artie et Mercedes avec Kurt, Tina ou Rachel et moi. Bref….

-KARA! TU VIENS!? ON PART! me crie ma mère du bas des escaliers.

-OUI! J'ARRIVE!

Bon, on s'en va au restaurant.

**PDV Santana**

-SANTANA! TU PEUX VENIR ICI, S'IL-TE-PLAIT!? Me crie Marc.

Je soupire. J'étais bien comme ça sur mon lit à jouer à la Xbox…

Bon, je vais aller voir ce qu'il veut…

Je descends rapidement les marches d'escalier. Je vais dans la cuisine et il n'y a personne. Je vais donc dans le salon et Marc y est avec… des outils… et des bouts de meubles…

-Quoi? Dis-je.

Il relève la tête vers moi et soupire.

-Merci! Aide-moi, s'il-te-plait. Ta mère m'a demandé de finir de monter le meuble avant son retour mais je n'aurai jamais fini!

-...OK…

-MERCI! Tient, prend-ça!

Il me tend un marteau. Je souris et on continue rapidement à construire la table. Je dois dire qu'on forme une très belle équipe à deux. On finit enfin avant que ma mère revienne.

-Enfin! Dit-il en se relevant et en épongeant la sueur sur son front. Merci!

-Ça fait plaisir, dis-je.

-Tu viens faire le souper avec moi? Me demande-t-il alors que je m'apprêtais à monter les escaliers.

Pourquoi pas?

-Ouais…

-Pour vrai!?

-Bien oui, dis-je en allant le retrouver.

-Eh bien… génial! Vient!

Je souris. Je le suis vers la cuisine et il sort les ingrédients pour faire le souper. Après m'avoir expliqué qu'est-ce que je dois faire, on commence. Plusieurs minutes passent. On blague on parle.

-Je t'aime bien, tu sais Santana… je n'aie pas d'enfants et tu es comme… la mienne…

WOW. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça! C'est un choc. Je sens les larmes monter sans le vouloir.

-…j'ai dit quelque chose de mal… demande-t-il paniqué.

Je suis dos à lui. Je laisse tomber le couteau que j'ai d'entre les mains et je me retourne rapidement avant d'aller dans ses bras. Il m'entoure des siens.

-…Non, c'est parfait, dis-je avant de fondre en larmes.

Il resserre sa prise.

-….Euh… je dérange quelque chose, dit soudainement ma mère.

Je me recule rapidement et essuie mes larmes.

-Non, non…

Je souris à Marc et je retourne à mes légumes. Quelques secondes passent et je sens ma mère près de moi suivit de ses bras.

-Je t'aime Sanny…

Je souris et me retourne pour un vrai câlin. Marc vient nous trouvez quelques instants plus tard.

Une vraie famille…

* * *

_WOW... touchant pas vrai!? Alors, comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre?! avec le père à San._

_Pour votre info, il ne reviendra plus... le drame a assez été présent..._

_Alors... clavier, s'il-vous-plait :) Merci et à la prochaine_


	12. la reine est

_Allo! ça va bien?! j'espère que oui!_

_Désolé de la légère attente mais c'est parce que le chapitre est plus long! :D_

_Je vous dit tout de suite qu'il y aura présence de rating M mais j'avertirais dans le chapitre! :)_

_Il y aura le bal... Alors, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**PDV Kara**

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée?! Me demande ma mère pendant une pause publicitaire.

-Oui, maman. Pour la centième fois, dis-je amusé.

Ça doit faire cent fois qu'elle me le demande… à propos de l'appartement que moi et San allons prendre.

-Mais, je veux dire…. Tu es tellement habitué de-d'habiter ici que je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas être bonne et tu vois, tu vas peut-être paniquer ou…

-Maman! Calme-toi! écoute : premièrement, San et moi se connaissons par cœur! Donc il n'y aura aucun problème là-dessus! Ensuite, on n'a pas le choix parce que l'école est trop loin, San et moi allons se trouver un travail! Moi à temps partiel pour mes études et San à temps plein! Après, on va venir aussi souvent que possible, la fin de semaine. On ne se prendra pas non plus un appartement qui coûte extrêmement cher! Seulement quelque chose qui se tient debout! OK?!

-…Oui, oui… merci de me rassurer.

-Pas de problème!

Elle retourne à son émission et moi je souffle. Je viens d'éviter une nouvelle crise de panique de ma mère…

**PDV Santana**

Je me demande ce que Kara fait... ça fait tout de même 1 mois depuis la scène avec Marc…

Mon père…

Je souris.

Ça me fait encore bizarre. C'est sûr que je ne l'appelle pas comme ça quand je lui parle mais dans ma tête oui.

Il est vraiment l'homme parfait!

L'autre jour, il a voulu me payer ma robe de bal! Une robe de bal c'est très cher et même ma mère ne voulait pas! Il a insisté mais je sais qu'il va la payer pareil…

Le bal! C'est dans moins d'une semaine. En fait c'est vendredi prochain car il n'y aura pas d'école. Ensuite, c'est l'audition à Kara et à Mike, les national, graduation et FINI LYCÉE!

J'ai trop hâte!

Mais là je m'ennuie. On est samedi et il n'y a rien à faire. Je suis seul.

Je crois que je vais appeler Kara pour qu'elle vienne! Bon, je prends mon téléphone sur la table du salon et je compose son numéro.

_-Oui, allo?_

-Kara, c'est moi! Ça va?

-_Hey San! oui, ça va et toi?_

-Bof… ça te dit de venir chez moi. Je suis seul et tu me manques…!

Je la sens sourire.

-_Bien sûr! Je suis là dans 15 minutes! Bye._

Elle raccroche et je souris! Voilà une journée qui s'annonce moins emmerdante.

Je vais rester habiller comme ça. De toute façon, je suis en short et en débardeur et ils vont sûrement ne pas rester là longtemps….

_Ellipse de 15 minutes_

**TOC! TOC! TOC!**

Enfin! Je me lève rapidement et je vais lui ouvrir.

-Hey! Dit-elle en rentrant.

-Allo!

Je ferme la porte et je l'embrasse. Elle sourit dans le baiser. Moi aussi. Je mets mes mains dans ses cheveux et elle met les siennes sur mes hanches. C'est un baiser long et amoureux. Elle se détache la première et me sourit.

-Je sais maintenant qu'est-ce que tu avais dans ta petite-tête, dit-elle en riant.

Je souris et ris aussi.

-Ça n'en fait partie… mais je voulais aussi te voir. Te parler. Je ne pense pas seulement à ça!

-Je te crois, dit-elle avant de m'embrasser chastement et de se retirer.

Elle me fait un sourire carnassier.

-Alors, tu veux jouer à ça?!

Elle lève les épaules et je décide de jouer. Je la prends par les cuisses et la soulève. Elle enroule ses jambes sur ma taille. Je lui embrasse le cou, tout en monter les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre. J'y arrive rapidement et je ferme ma porte.

On ne sait jamais…

**_Début rating m..._**

Je la dépose sur mon lit et je me couche sur elle. Je continue de la torturer dans son cou avant de prendre la direction de ses lèvres. Le baiser est nécessiteux. J'agace sa lèvre inférieure et elle entrouvre les lèvres. J'y plonge ma langue. Une bataille commence mais je ne la laisse pas gagner. Elle comprend rapidement que je suis plus « forte » qu'elle et je la domine. Je suce sa lèvre et elle gémit.

Un son merveilleux.

Je glisse ma jambe entre les siennes. Elle s'arque et j'appuie plus fort. Elle gémit encore avant d'entamer un mouvement avec son bassin. Son mouvement me procure aussi du plaisir! Je me retrouve donc à me frotte contre elle.

Mais nos vêtements son de trop! Je remonte donc rapidement son chandail. Elle a compris et elle fait pareil avec le mien. Rendu à nos têtes, je me relève et l'enlève. Elle fait pareil. Elle enlève ensuite son pantalon et moi mon short. Je retourne sur elle et je laisse balader mes mains sur ses seins. Elle détache mon soutien-gorge. elle porte toujours le sien et je l'enlève donc nous laissant en string seulement.

Je me recouche sur elle et elle caresse mon dos. Ses mains son douce et elles me procurent des frissons. Ma bouche va vers son cou et mes mains sur ses seins. Je joue avec quelques instants avant qu'un ne prenne la direction de son entre-jambe. Elle se cambre en sachant ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Merde! Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi mouillée! Sa petite culotte est un vrai désastre. Je gémis. Je glisse lentement ma main en dessous. Elle se cambre d'avantage et gémit. J'écarte ses lèvres intimes et entame un mouvement sur son clitoris.

Après quelques secondes, je sens sa main sur mon sexe. Merde! Elle fait comme moi.

On continue mutuellement. Nos gémissements remplissent la pièce comme un concert.

Finalement, je vais vers son entrée et y entre deux doigts pour commencer. Elle se mort la lèvre et se cambre en arrêtant tout mouvement avec sa main. Après quelques secondes, elle se ressaisit et entre ses doigts en moi. Je gémis. on entame nos mouvements de vas-et-viens. Ses tellement bon!

Plusieurs minutes passent. Après des caresses, des baisers, des vas-et-viens, je sens finalement l'orgasme pointé le bout de son nez.

-Ka'… dis-je la respiration saccadée entre deux baiser.

-Moi aussi…. dit-elle avant de m'embrasser fougueusement.

On accélère nos vas-et-viens. Elle glisse son pouce sur mon clitoris et je viens! WOW! Trop bon!

Je fais pareil et je sens son liquide sur mes doigts. On reste comme ça plusieurs secondes. On reprend notre respiration. Je me couche finalement près d'elle, ma main sur son ventre et l'autre caressant ses cheveux.

**_Fin rating m..._**

-WOW, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers moi.

Je ris doucement et lui souris.

-Je t'aime, dis-je.

Elle me sourit.

-Je t'aime aussi, Sanny, plus que n'importe qui! Dit-elle avant de m'embrasser doucement.

J'ai tellement hâte au bal!

* * *

_Ellipse jusqu'au jour du bal_

**PDV Kara**

Je suis tellement stresser et j'ai tellement hâte! Hâte de voir tous mes amis et de voir San dans sa robe mais stresser parce que je me demande qui va être roi et reine parce qu'elle est nominé comme reine! Mais aussi parce que je me demande comment ça va se dérouler.

Bref!

-Kara, je peux entrer? Me demande Charlie.

-Oui, dis-je après un centième coup d'œil dans le miroir pour regarder si mon maquillage est correct ou pour ma robe et mes cheveux.

Il entre avec Beth dans les bras.

-ELLE EST ARRIVÉE?! Me dépêche de demander.

-Non, pas encore. Elle voulait te voir et moi aussi.

Je souris. Il dépose Beth par terre et elle vient vers moi. Je la prends dans mes bras et elle me détaille du regard.

-Tu es vraiment belle! Dit-elle.

-Merci!

-J'approuve! Dit Charlie.

Je dépose Beth et elle va s'asseoir sur mon lit pour aller caresser Max. Mon frère s'avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je resserre l'étreinte. Elle dure longtemps et on se détache à regret.

-Tu es vraiment belle, la sœur!

Je lui souris et le remercie.

-Je suis fière de toi, hein!?

-Je sais! Pourquoi tu me dis ça là?!

-Parce que…

Je ris doucement et je vais parler à Beth. Après quelques minutes, ma mère m'appelle.

-KARA! SANTANA EST LÀ!

Oh mon dieu!

-Prête!? Me demande Charlie.

-Oui…

-Je descends avec Beth pour regarder ton arriver, dit-il avant de sortir.

J'inspire profondément et attend quelques secondes. Je sors enfin de ma chambre et entreprends de descendre les escaliers. Je vois enfin San.

Elle est magnifique! Sa robe est splendide! Rouge qui s'attache sur une épaule et sans frou-frou. Seulement dans le bas et c'est parfait.

Ses cheveux sur le dessus de sa tête sont rattachés par en arrière.

Elle me sourit. Je fais pareil. Maribel et Marc sont là. Ainsi que mes parents, Charlie et Quinn. J'arrive enfin en bas des escaliers et elle vient vers moi. On se sourit et elle me détaille du regard. Son regard pétille.

-Tu es…magnifique, même que c'est un mot trop petit…

Je souris.

-Merci, toi aussi!

-Tu as une très belle robe*, Kara, me dit Maribel.

Je lui souris. Elle est plutôt simple. Elle a de petites brettelles et elle est brillante et rouge. Elle m'arrête au-dessus du genou. Elle est faite comme une « illusion ». il y a comme un top brillant et il est rattaché avec une jupe rouge. Le top est fait en « cœur » où la poitrine

Bref…

Pour me cheveux, ils sont détachés et ondulés sur mes épaules et sur mon dos.

-Ma mère a vraiment raison, pour une fois, dit San ce qui fait rire tout le monde.

-Bon, l'heure des photos! Dit ma mère.

San me prend la main et on se place où l'escalier pour une séance photo. J'embrasse San avant de commencer. On prend différentes poses avant le tour à Charlie, Quinn et Beth. Après c'est le tour à mes parents. San en fait ensuite avec les siens. Quand c'est enfin l'heure de partir, on salue tout le monde et Marc vient nous emmener au lycée. Le trajet se fait rapidement.

-N'oublier pas de téléphoner, une fois la soirée terminer… Et pas d'alcool au volant! Dit-il.

-Oui, merci! Dit-on.

On sort du véhicule et il part. On se sourit et s'embrasse avant de rentrer dans le lycée et de prendre la direction du gymnase.

-Tu te souviens qu'on chante _Love you like a love song,_ tout à l'heure?!

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, souris-je.

On arrive enfin dans le gym. La salle est vraiment bien décorée. On va tout de suite se chercher un verre de punch avant que Puck ne le remplisse d'alcool. On parle tranquillement avant de partir à la recherche des membres du Glee club.

On retrouve en premier Mike et Tina. On reste avec eux un moment. On parle beaucoup avant d'aller voir les autres. on rencontre ensuite Blaine et Kurt, après c'est le tour à Finn et Rachel. Puck suit avec Sam, Mercedes, Joe, Rory, Sugar et Artie. On parle tous et on danse comme des fous.

Meilleur promo à jamais!

* * *

-Bonjour, tout le monde, commence Figgins pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

Je regarde San s'installer sur la scène avec Rachel et Finn qui sont nominé aussi.

-Vous avez tous voté pour la reine et le roi du bal! Merci beaucoup. Maintenant, je vais annoncer le roi du bal…

Il y a un roulement de tambour.

-… Monsieur… Finn Hudson!

Tout le monde applaudit. Je suis vraiment contente pour lui! On lui remet sa couronne et il sourit avec son sourire béat.

-Maintenant, la reine du bal!...

Il y a un autre roulement de tambour et je regarde San. Elle me sourit. Bonne nouvelle car c'est elle qui a compter les votes.

-La reine du bal est…. Mademoiselle… Rachel Berry!

Rachel a un visage indescriptible. C'est silence avant que Santana applaudit suivit de Finn, le Glee club, moi et les autres dans la salle. Elle s'approche pour la couronne et Finn l'embrasse avant de descendre avec elle pour la danse. San vient me trouver.

Je la prends dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas gagné, dis-je avec une moue.

-Je m'en fiche! C'est une fichue couronne… et je ne veux pas être reine si tu n'es pas ma reine… ou roi…? Dit-elle.

Je ris doucement.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, dit-elle avant de m'embrasser amoureusement.

-Alors, pourquoi tu avais cette espèce de sourire sur la scène?

-Parce que… j'avais gagné! Mais je me suis rendu compte que Rachel le méritait plus que moi… elle aurait été avec Finn, en plus et tu vois… bref, je ne suis pas bonne avec ça!

Je ris doucement.

-Tu es génial!

Elle me sourit et on se rejoins à Rachel et a Finn pour la danse. Je niche ma tête dans son cou. Elle sent tellement bonne! Je ferme les yeux et profite du moment.

C'est une des plus belles soirées de ma vie!

* * *

_Voilà! Alors, comment l'avez-vous trouver?! Bon, super, moyen...? Dites-moi le s'il-vous-plait! :D_

_*pour la robe à Kara vous avez seulement à aller sur google image et d'écrire: robe de bal courte. la robe apparaîtra en haut à droite, vous allez la reconnaître! :)_

_Merci, de me lire et le prochain chapitre sera sur l'audition à Kara et à Mike... et peut-être avec les Nationales... :D_

_Alors, bonne semaine et merci et laissez des reviews... s'il-vous-plait, ça prend seulement 10 sec... :) merci_


	13. La fin du commencement

_Hey! Alors, je vous dis que c'est le dernier chapitre. Je suis vraiment nostalgique...:( je l'écris depuis plusieurs moi déjà mais bon... _

_Il contient, l'audition à Mike et à Kara, les Nationales et la graduation. _

_Alors, bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

**PDV Kara**

Direction : AUDITION!

Je n'y crois toujours pas! Dans moins de 2h, je serai devant un jury qui me jugera avec Mike.

MY GOD!

En parlant de Mike, il doit être là dans quelques minutes pour venir me chercher! Ma mère et San voulait nous accompagnez mais j'ai refusé. Je veux seulement être avec Mike et mon corps. Pour donner mon cent pour cent!

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne? Demande ma mère qui entre dans le salon.

-Oui, maman… dis-je exaspéré.

Elle soupire et s'assoit près de moi.

-Je suis fière de toi, ma belle! Tu vas l'avoir cette audition, avec ce Mike.

-Merci.

Elle m'embrasse la tête et on cogne. Je lui crie d'entrer et je vais le rejoindre.

-Bonjour dit-il.

-Bonjour, tu dois être Mike? Demande ma mère en lui serrant la main.

-Oui… salue Kara.

-Hey… prêt!?

-Oui… toi?

-Si on veut…

On se sourit.

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance! Bisou! Dit-elle en venant m'embrasser avant de prendre Mike et de lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

Mike ne bouge pas et écarquille les yeux. Je retiens un rire.

-Bon, merci et à demain!

-Bye! Dit-elle alors que je ferme la porte.

Moi et Mike dormons dans un hôtel, ce soir. Puisque l'école de danse est loin et qu'on va finir tard et qu'on va être fatigué, on ne veut pas faire de route alors on a loué une chambre d'hôtel.

-Ta mère est vraiment… gentille, dit-il alors que nous partons vers l'école.

Je le regarde et ris. Il rit aussi.

-Désolé pour ça! Elle peut être très….

Je repars donc mon rire. Il fait comme moi et après plusieurs minutes, on se calme.

-Tu aurais trop dû voir ta tête!

-On met de la musique?!

-Oui!

Il allume sa radio et on chante pendant le trajet. On en a pour une bonne heure…

* * *

-Prochain candidat… Kara Morris et Mike Chang!

-Prête?

-SI tu l'es…

On se sourit et entre dans la salle de danse. Il y a plusieurs juges, 6 en tout. Il y a aussi notre banc. Eh oui, nous avons besoin d'un banc pour notre chorégraphie. On salue les juges et on s'assoit sur le banc. La musique commence et on danse.

Notre chorée* nous a pris énormément de temps à réaliser mais nous en sommes très, très fière. C'est style hip-hop.

Elle ne dure pas longtemps. seulement 2 minutes environs mais on montre ce qu'on a à monter! Je montre des mouvements souples et Mike ses mouvements de danse FOU!

La musique se termine et on est placé ou l'on doit être. C'était magique. On sourit comme des cons et les juges aussi. On les a impressionnés, je crois!

-Merci, beaucoup! On vous rappellera dans 30 minutes, puisque vous êtes les derniers pour les résultats finals!

-Merci! Dite-on en cœur.

On sort de la salle et dès que nous sommes dehors, je saute dans ses bras. Il me rattrape et on se sert fort.

-On a réussi! Tu as été génial| dis-je.

-Merci! Toi aussi, Kara! Je n'aurais jamais réussi sans toi!

On se sourit et on va trouver d'autres danseurs pour parler et dire nos impressions. J'ai tellement hâte aux résultats!

* * *

-Merci, tout le monde d'être venu auditionner. Vous êtes tous d'incroyables danseurs! Malheureusement, seulement 20 danseurs pourront rentrer dans cette école sur les 50 que vous êtes. Alors, commençons!

Moi et Mike se regardons et je retiens ma respiration. Il commence à donner des noms.

-Matthew, Dave, Michael, Lily, Tiffany, Melodie, Mike…

On se regarde et je le serre très fort dans mes bras.

-Bravo! Tu as réussi!

Il me sourit et le juge continue. Mike me serre la main.

-… Amber, John, Daniel, Emily, Heather, Jarred, Cameron, Serena, Alexander, Jimmy, Jake, Hayley et finalement Kara!

Je respire enfin! Mike me serre terriblement fort. Tout le monde se serre dans ses bras. On va voir d'autres danseurs. On parle de notre audition et on sort finalement après avoir été remercier les juges.

On sort de l'école et on prend la direction de la voiture.

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas! dit-il.

-Moi non plus! Il faut appeler nos familles!

-OUI!

On prend chacun notre téléphone et on se sépare le temps d'appeler. J'appelle chez moi, en premier. Mon père décroche.

-Allo?

-Papa, c'est moi!

-Attend! Je te mets en haut-parleur!

Je ris doucement et j'entends ma mère.

-Mon poussin! Alors?!

-_Querida! _j'entends dire San?

-Sœurette!

-Kara, dit Maribel.

-Hey! Dit Quinn.

C'est moi ou il y a un party chez moi!?

-Pourquoi tout le monde est là?!

-On a fait un souper pour ton audition et t'envoyer des ondes positives! Dit ma mère.

Je vois déjà mon père lever un sourcil et soupirer. C'est tellement le genre à ma mère de dire ça!

-Bon, alors tu nous dis comment ça la été! Dit Charlie.

-Pas mal… dis-je pour les faire attendre.

-Allez! élabore! Dit mon père.

Je ris.

-Disons que vos ondes positives ont fonctionné…

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire! Dit ma mère.

-ON EST PRIT! Crie-je.

-OUI! crie ma mère.

Je les entends tous crier comme des fous. Je ris.

-Je le savais! Dit ma mère.

-Je suis vraiment fière de toi, ma belle! Dit San.

-Tu es la meilleure, la sœur!

-Bravo! Dit Quinn.

Et ainsi de suite pendant 10 minutes. Je raccroche à regret quand Mike revient.

-Bon, on va à l'hôtel et on sort fêter ça!? Dis-je.

-D'accord! Restaurant ou bar?

-Les deux! Dis-je en courant vers la voiture.

Il rit et on part vers l'hôtel. Je sens qu'on va passer une belle soirée à danser!

* * *

-Kara… entendais-je dire Mike.

Je marmonne quelque chose et il me touche l'épaule.

-Kara… lève-toi! On doit partir dans 40 minutes.

J'ouvre les yeux et il est déjà habillé. Il tient un gobelet pour café et un muffin.

-Merci, dis-je en m'assoyant.

-De rien.

Il va s'asseoir sur son lit et prend son téléphone pour jouer avec.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé?

-…Environ, une heure. Je suis allé en bas manger et te chercher quelque chose et j'ai appelé Tina.

J'hoche la tête et mange tranquillement. Quand j'ai fini, je jette le gobelet et je vais dans la salle de bain m'habiller. Chose fait, je retourne dans la chambre et je me fais un chignon avant d'aller me brosser les dents. Mike ne bouge pas et me regarde faire. Je ramasse mes trucs et je le regarde.

-Je suis prête! Allons payer!

-C'est fait, dit-il en se levant.

-Quoi!?

-J'ai payé, tout à l'heure… pour te remercier d'avoir fait une si belle performance….

-Merci mais non! Tu n'avais pas à payer! Franchement!

Il hausse les épaules et je le remercie. On sort de l'hôtel et je conduis. J'ai hâte d'être chez moi!.

* * *

Je suis enfin arrivé chez moi! Je sens qu'une banderole m'attend… je me gare et sors de ma voiture. Je prends la direction de la porte. J'inspire profondément et entre.

-KARA! Crie ma mère en venant m'entourer de ses bras.

Je souris et répond à son câlin. Je me décolle et Sam arrive.

-Sam!?

-Hey! Félicitation!

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et plusieurs autres passent dans mes bras. Enfin, San.

-Hey! Dit-elle.

Je lui souris et on s'embrasse. Je me recule la première.

-Je suis trop fière de toi!

-Merci…

-Bon, on va aller fêter! Dit-elle en m'entrainant dans le salon.

Une autre soirée à fêter…

* * *

On est tous au Glee club et on parle fort. Premièrement, parce que les nationales sont en fin de semaine et qu'on doit absolument répéter et parce que tout le monde nous félicites Mike et moi pour notre école de danse.

-Bonjour, tout le monde! Dit M. Shue en arrivant. À ce que je vois, vous êtes en forme! Sûrement, parce que Mike et Kara ont réussi! Crie-t-il.

Tout le monde crie et San me sert dans ses bras.

-Bravo encore!

-Merci, dit-on.

-Bon, maintenant : Nationale!

* * *

_Ellipse jusqu'au jour des Nationales._

**PDV Santana**

Enfin! Dire qu'il y a maintenant quelques mois, je n'aurais jamais pensé être ici. Prête à gagner les Nationales avec le Glee club qui est comme ma famille. Que Rachel serait une de mes bonnes amies. Que Kara serait acceptée à son école de danse avec Mike. Que je ne serais plus dans le placard. Que je serais dans une famille reconstituée.

Je pourrais continuer mais je n'en aie pas la force. J'aime mieux me concentrer sur le moment présent.

Je suis dans mon lit et tandis que tout le monde dort, moi je pense. Il doit être environ dans les 1h du matin.

Je m'apprête à fermer les yeux quand je sens quelqu'un marcher sur mon matelas gonflable. Je fronce les sourcils.

-Tu dors? Dit doucement Kara.

Je souris.

-Non… murmurai-je.

Je la vois déjà sourire malgré la noirceur de la pièce et elle se couche près de moi. Je l'entoure de mes bras.

-Tu ne dors pas? me demande-t-elle.

-Toi non plus…

Je l'entends rire.

-D'accord, tu m'as eu… il faut croire qu'on stresse trop… dit-elle. C'est tout de même la dernière chance à la majorité de nous tous alors…

-Ouais… je t'aime…

-Moi aussi, dit-elle avant de m'embrasser le cou. On devrait dormir…

-Ouais… Bonne nuit, ma belle.

-Bonne nuit, mon cœur…

Je suis bien.

* * *

-Bon, tout le monde est prêt!? Demande M, Shue alors qu'il vient nous trouver sur la scène pendant qu'on se place.

Tout le monde hoche la tête. Dire que je suis la première à chanter! _Edge of glory, _en plus!avec Mercedes, Tina et Kara. Je stresse mais j'ai hâte.

Tout le monde sort de la scène sauf les filles qui doivent chanter et les danseuses qui nous accompagnent.

-Ils viennent de Los Angeles, voici les New Directions!

Un tonner d'applaudissement se fait entendre et les rideaux s'ouvrent laissant place à la musique et à nous. Allez Santana! Fait une chanteuse de toi!

* * *

**PDV Kara**

Tous nos numéros sont finis! Je n'en reviens toujours pas! On sort de la scène et je saute dans les bras à San. On s'embrasse.

-Tu as été incroyable! Dis-je.

-Toi aussi!

On va ensuite dans notre salle et je vais féliciter tout le monde, comme San. je parle longtemps avec Sam, Puck et Tina tandis que Santana est avec Rachel, Mercedes, Sugar, Finn et d'autres.

-Tout le monde! Je suis extrêmement fière de vous! Dit M. Shue en entrant.

-Nous aussi! dis-je avant de partir à sa rencontre suivit de tous les autres.

On fait un énorme câlin collectif. Je suis heureuse mais il manque un trophée, bien sûr.

* * *

-… Assez de vous faire attendre! Dit l'homme qui parle depuis 5 minutes. La troisième place va aux…_Portland Scale Blazers! _

Tout le monde applaudit et après avoir été cherché leur trophée, ils sortent de scène. On se rapproche des Vocales Adrénaline.

-Maintenant, la première place. Celle que tout le monde attend… elle va aux….

Je ferme les yeux et serre la main à Sanny aussi fort que je peux.

-…New Directions!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Je saute dans les bras à San. Les confettis tombent. La musique commence. Les gens applaudissent! Je n'en reviens pas! On a gagnés!

On se passe le trophée de main en main. On l'embrasse, on s'embrasse. Je n'aurais pas pu terminer mieux mon année! Je regarde les autres et ils pleurent tous.

Je suis tellement heureuse!

* * *

**PDV Santana**

On passe les portes de McKinley. Il y a une banderole et tout le monde nous regarde et ne parle pas. Ça me stresse. J'aime être le centre d'attention mais là…

Je vois les joueurs d'hockey arriver avec des gobelets. Merde! Je ferme les yeux mais c'est…. Des confettis.

WOW! Je vais voir les filles des Cheerios. Elles me félicitent. Je suis tellement heureuse! Je vais voir Kara et je l'embrasse amoureusement.

-Je t'aime tellement, Kara. Je ne recommencerais pour rien au monde…

Elle me sourit. Elle est tellement belle!

-Moi aussi, San… moi aussi.

On se sourit et s'embrasse.

Je l'aime…

* * *

_Ellipse au jour de la graduation._

**PDV Kara**

Je vais enfin être gradué. Je n'en reviens pas! J'ai passé 4 années de ma vie ici… avec les filles du volley-ball, du basket, le Glee club, les profs vraiment ennuyants, San…

Je souris. Dire que je vais aller en appartement avec elle! WOW! Et avec Mike dans l'école de danse!

Ma vie est comme une histoire. Elle a des hauts et des bas. De l'amour, une fin…

Je me regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain des filles et mon costume rouge n'est pas mal… ça me va bien.

-Hey, me dit San en entrant.

-Hey…

-Prête?

J'hoche lentement la tête. Ça va être mon dernier moment ici. Mon casier est déjà vider. Après avoir reçu ce petit bout de papier ce sera : Bye, Bye lycée, Bonjour Université!

Elle me tend sa main et je la prends. On sort de la salle de bain et on se dirige vers l'entrée de l'auditorium. J'entends la chanson _Glory days _que Puck et Finn chante. Je souris.

M. Figgins nous appelle. Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, Puck, Finn, Mike et enfin moi. Je m'avance vers la scène et prend le petit bout de papier. Je me dirige vers les autres.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, les seniors du Lycée McKinley, 2012!

Tout le monde se lève et applaudit. Je souris à ma famille et regarde me sourit et se penche vers mes lèvres. On s'embrasse et je prends mon chapeau pour le lancer dans les airs.

La fin d'une étape. Le début d'une nouvelle histoire…

* * *

_Voilà... Alors,... quant avez vous pensez? Du début à la fin!? Votre avis m'intéresse beaucoup! Je suis contente d'avoir partager ma fiction avec vous, malgré le peu de review mais bon! vous l'avez lu et c'est ce qui compte!_

_* pour leur chorégraphie lors de leur audition. Puisque je ne voulais pas d'écrire chaque mouvements, je vous laisse allez sur Youtube et écrire: danse en duo hip hop. Normalement, c'est la première vidéo où il est écrit: week 1: Tommy& Charlie- hip hop ..._

_Alors, merci beaucoup et on se revoit lors de ma nouvelle fic ou tout simplement dans ma fiction pezberry: L'amour est déjà écrit :)_

_Bonne semaine!_


End file.
